Kidnapping Skipper
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Skipper's gone, and the only clue is a note with a lone stamp on it. The enemy blowhole is not to blame. Desperate, the boys seek unlikely help. How far will they be willing to go to save him? Or more important, how far will this new form of help go?
1. Spring time

Kidnapping Skipper

by

Mastermindhunter

'So you know the plan? I need Skipper for myself. He's the perfect bait. Our target will not pass for anyone else besides him. The target will only respond to Skipper being caught. "

"I understand sir."

"You must. You have to bring him back, not dead, but alive. He will be no use dead. If you fail to bring him back, I will see to it that you are quickly disposed of. Don't bother coming back without him, or you will pay the price."

"Trust me, you can be assured that I will not let you down professor. If you think that he can take me, ask his comrads I took out. If you don't recall the names Manfriedey and Johnson, I will show you some of my earlier work. Trust me, you have not hired a better bounty hunter. Not to mention that I can be the perfect hider. Like a shadow. But what about his comrads? What if they get caught up with the target in this situation? The target will no doubt ask for their help."

"Bah! I wouldn't worry about them. They're only three penguins. The ones I would be concerned about is the _target's_ team. Still, the target is much more of a threat than any of the team members. If I can take the target, then I could definitley take anyone brought into this mess. You leave the interferances to me. Your goal is to capture Skipper, and bring him here."

"Consider it done. I will not disappoint you, sir."

"For your sake, I hope you are right."

The boys were all asleep. Everybody was enjoying a peaceful sleep. All but one, that is. Skipper was thrashing violently in his sleep. It was happening alot lately, especially in the mornings, when his dreams were the strongest. Not only was the occourence increasing, but it was a dream he had many times. He was on the frozen antarctic wasteland. He was cracking out of his egg, as happy as could be. Two girls were there. He saw the warm loving smile of his mother, and the amazed yet still curious gaze of a penguin, that was slightly older than himself. His father was laughing heartedly, with the pride of his new born son. They cleaned his feathers, and his mother fed him his fish, through her mouth.

"He's so handsome, honey. I don't know how we could deserve such beautiful children."

"I know. Aren't they so amazing, my love?"

"Indeed. What should we name _him_?"

"Oh I know, my love. It was a favorite of mine. We shall call him Skipper. Skipper. Skipper. Skipper? Skipper? Are you ready to get up?"

Skipper woke up when he felt Private's wing on his shoulder. The others were looking at him, as if he was having a fit. He assumed that was exactly what was happening. He shook it off, and brewed himself some coffee. Skipper was woken up at just the right time. Private woke him up before the scary part came."Skipper I'm starting to get concerned about your sleep patterns. These occourences don't seem to be very healthy. If you would just tell me what the dream is, I would try to analyze it in a psychological manner." Kowalski laid a wing on to the side of his shoulder. Skipper looked up from his coffee, and shook his head with a smile.

"Kowalski. Trust me. I'm fine. I'm sure it will blow over soon. Now read to me what we're doing today. I could use a good day of work. Makes me feel a sense of accomplishment for the day." He sipped his coffee, clearing his throat with a low cough. Kowalski flipped through his notepad, and looked at it with a close eye. His concentrated look quickly changed into a look of pure energy and happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know what today is Skipper?" Skipper shook his head in confusion. "Why, today is the twenty first of March. Do you know what that means?!" Skipper looked at him, getting ready for the boys to start getting excited. "It means that the earth has hit the exact orbit position near the sun at just the right position to cause our favorite moment!"

"It's spring!" Private cheered. Skipper smiled as they jumped for joy. Spring was a rather exilerating time of the year. The boys always had so much fun in the springtime. It was the time they waited for each year. The zoo's gardens were full of dazzling flowers. The lillies of the valley, roses, snowdrops, bluebells, even in the reptile house, the steamyness was at just the right tempurature for the birds of paridice to be in perfect bloom. They jumped up to the clocktower to see the trees of central park in full blossom.

"Ah springtime at last. Plants in new bloom, Nests of all species, Bees pollinating the flowers, old ladys feeding the park animals, butterfies going about, robins returning." Just then a quick robin glided past them, and smiled. Private smiled as well.

"Hi Skipper." It chirped in a high pitched voice.

"Hello Robin." He nodded.

"Uhm Skipper I have a question." Private smiled impishly. Skipper stared at him lazily.

"Alright shoot."

"Well Spring is of course when penguins are ready to fall in love, and since there are no female penguins here in our zoo, I was wondering if I could take some time off, and visit the Bronx zoo. I hear they have many hens there. As a matter of fact they don't have any males there at all. Maybe . . . I could . . . you know . . . get a girlfriend?" Skipper slowly turned his head away from the blooming bundle of trees, and raised an eyebrow, as if insulted. Kowalski had taken a deep breath, as if knowing what laid in the Bronx zoo's penguin habitat.

"Absoulutely not." He said flatly. "Check out any other zoos. Just not that one." Private decided to let the question lay at that. "Kowalski I want options on what to do for spring time. Flowers are in bloom, and I want us to on full bloom as well." He crossed his wings, ready for an idea.

"Well, we could start with replanting the flower beds." Skipper sneered.

"Too girlish, continue."

" Spring cleaning?"

"Perfect! I want all non-useful tools out of our HQ. Let's move out."

They had jump off the clock tower, and headed back to the island for cleaning. The boys were all looking through some of their old junk. Rico had found a few weapons he had not come by since his first few years of being in the squad. A switch-blade knife, some old ninja stars, even a medieval axe. Kowalski was getting rid of chemicals that were far past their expiration date. If there was one thing he knew about them, he knew that they could cause an explosion if used past expiration. Private looked through his stash of butter scotch lollies, and found most of them to be close to their expiration date, but not so much as to throw out. He gave everyone a lolly as they cleaned out their HQ. It was piled with alot of of misgaurded knicknacks.

An old stack of photos caught Private's eye. He picked one up, and stared at it. It was a picture of a pair of penguins. A husband and wife by the looks of it. A mother penguin had an egg in her flipper. The male had his flipper across a little girl penguin. They were on the antarctic plane.

"Skipper, Who are these penguins in this picture? Is this yours?" Skipper took it, and stared at it for a while. He slowly smiled at the beautiful family, and tucked it away behind his pillow.

"It's a few old friends of mine. I might tell you about them someday." Private didn't worry about it, and resumed cleaning up. They had finally made a pile of the equipment that they were ready to toss out. Rico hacked out a plastic bag, and stuffed all the junk inside. He tossed it in the trash bin, and the HQ. got a quick sweep, since rumaging was causing alot of dust to escape hard to reach areas.

As soon as the entire HQ was clean, they went out to get some fresh air. Each one of them was relaxed, and at ease. Private was sunbathing. Kowalski had headphones on listening to some old CD's he came cross while cleaning. Skipper had gotten close to taking a nap. Rico was sipping some lemonade, through a straw. It was almost past closing, and they were already done doing their chores for the day. It seemed a little out of the ordinary.

"Anybody up for recon, tonight?" Skipper mumbled out.

"WHAT?" Kowalski shouted, lifting up the left headphone. Skipper repeated the question, and Kowalski made a discomforted face, shrugging a bit. Private didn't feel like it. Ever since the whole Skorka chaos, he thought it safe to be inside. Rico slurped the last of his drink, and shrugged a bit, raising his eyebrows.

Skipper understood. It had become spring, and even though it was nice outside, he thought it best to give the boys a break. "No problems boys. I'll take the night shift." He sighed.

"Why thank you Skipper." Private smiled at him.

"Alright, but you know the drill. If I'm not back by sunrise, I'm gone. You all check for clues, find a trail, you know, the whole encheladah." They all agreed. Skipper took a long deserved nap. He woke up at sunset. The boys were all relaxing, and taking in the sweet smelling spring air. The clock tower read eight o clock. He waddled over, and took his post. The sun was down, now, and he saw a female bird. It was a species that he had seen only a few times. It was an arctic tern. She was flying a little jaggedly. She crashed next to him, and grunted in pain. "Fish and chips darling. Are you all right?"

The arctic tern got up raggedly, and stammered to her feet, Skipper helping her up carefully."Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little off course, but I'll be okay." She flexed her wing. It looked like it was broken. She held it close to her body. Skipper didn't understand. A little off course? She was in New York! Her type belonged in the arctic and antarctic regions. Then again, they were known for their long journeys of flight. They have flown as long as twelve thousand miles, if he remembered correctly. "I need help. There is a crazy arctic wolf tracking me down! He says that he's looking for a penguin named Skipper. Do you know of a Skipper?"His eyes got furious.

"Yes, he's me! What does he want with me?" She shrugged a little looking like she was in pain.

"I'm not sure, but I smeared his scent off of his fur. After that he bit down hard on my wing. Here, see if you can identify it." She held her seemingly broken wing up to his nose. He smelled it deeply, but it didn't smell like a scent of an animal. It smelled rather sweet, but then he fell limp, and passed out. She snickered, and lifted him up on to her back. "Chloroform. It's the oldest trick in the book. Yeah right. An arctic wolf couldn't do half the kidnappings I could do." She lifted him up to her back. "Now to get this dead weight to the professor." She flew off, showing her lack of a broken wing. She got high up, but turned back around. "Whoops almost forgot. Hope that they take this to the professors target. If not, then this would be a total waste off time." She dropped a rolled up piece of paper, tied with a red ribbon. She flew off with her new prisoner. "And the proffesor thought I wouldn't be able to get him out alive. HA!"


	2. Gone!

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 2

by

Mastermindhunter

Private woke up, with a sparkle in his eyes. The outside birds were chirping up a storm. It was the sort of sound that was nice to wake up to. He felt all rejuvinated, and alive. It must have been the spring spirit. He looked down at the others, below. Kowalski was twitching his wings, and little orange feet. He was obviously dreaming. Rico groweled in his sleep. Apparently his dream was not so pleasant. Skipper wasn't in his bunk. He must have still been on recon. The stone concrete of his bed was smooth, and very comforting. Maybe if he was fast enough, Skipper wouldn't be able to see him sneak out of the zoo, and take off to the Bronx zoo. There would surely be no harm. Especially if Skipper didn't find out. When he jumped from his bunk, he saw the picture that Skipper kept from his eyes. He quickly snatched it away. maybe someone from the bronx zoo knew who it was.

He sprayed some fruity smelling bodyspray on himself, and looked in the mirror straightening his feathers down against his rounded head. When he sprayed the fruity smelling cologne, a loud squirmy, slimy sound was eminating from Kowalski's lab. He figured it was just his own imagination. When he seemed presentable, he slowly snuck up to the top of the HQ, and moved the bowl aside. The air smelled sweet and refreshing. He could have swore that if there was ever a way that they could get the scent of spring in a spray, he would definitly get it. The sun was not up yet, but the glow of blue was showing that it would be soon. He made his way toward the gate, keeping his back close to the walls. He tried to spot Skipper at the top of the clock tower, but he still couldn't see him. He figured that was pretty strange.

He hopped up to the tower, and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. Did he head back to the HQ to sleep in? He would have passed him eventually, and Private would have gotten in trouble real fast! If he spotted suspicious behavior, he would have alerted the team. What had happened to the commanding officer? Was this a test to prove their loyalty? He looked all around the large bell. He was definitley gone. He didn't come back, and he was no where to be seen. Private had come to the conclusion that Skipper was kidnapped!

Private was totally panicking. He ran back to the habitat, to tell the boys that Skipper was gone. He was frantically trying to run as fast as he could. He stumbled over his feet, and tripped half way there. He didn't know if he could get up. He was in too much shock. His own commanding officer gone, without a trace. He covered his face with his wings, and just kept shaking his head. "No. He's gone, he's gone. No he can't be gone. No no! Please NO!" He saw the two boys slowly waddle up to him, staring at him with a puzzled expression. Rico looked at his scraped up knee, and helped him up. Rico was trying to brush his knees off, but Private wouldn't hold still. He was still in hysteria. Kowalski of course noticed his eratic state.

"Private? Are you all right? You seem rather frightened." Kowalski laid a wing on his shoulder, and lowered his face so he could see him in the eyes. Private looked up to Kowalski and Rico.

"It's Skipper!"

"WHUH" Rico was utterly confused. He looked up at the clock tower where he was supposed to be. He figured he was behind the clocks bell. Private's body language said differently.

"What _about_ Skippper?"

"He's gone!" Private whimpered. The two others were gasping with adrenaline pumping through their systems. They all scaled the large tower to set up the necessities to indicate that the top of the tower was a crime scene. The yellow tape was up. Rico was sniffing for any trace of a suspect, or trace of direction that Skipper might have ran away to. Kowalski got out his investigative detective headgear. He strapped on his magnifying glass helmet, and scanned the area. Private was on look out, checking to see if the captor or Skipper may have returned. So far no such luck. It seemed hopeless, as if he had dissappeared without a trace. "Have you gotten anything yet guys?"

"I think Rico's got something!" Kowalski ran over to Rico who was sniffing the floor. He took a big whiff, and pointed to the floor. It seemed that there appeared to be visitor there that night. Rico followed it, but just started going in circles. How could Skipper leave only one spot of a trail? However he left, he didn't leave by land, so he definitly didn't go alone. He must have taken to the air. The visitor could apparently fly. Rico then sniffed a spot next to the previous spot. He gently smelled it, and Suddenly Rico just fell to the floor. This confused them. Kowalski took a sample of the liquid on the floor. He put a stopper on it, and tried to help Rico up. Rico woke up, coughing at the smell.

"What was that?"

Private walked up to Rico to get him to his feet. "Cloroform. It's a chemical that people use to knock their victims out. Whoever was here with Skipper, was not friendly. This furthers investigation." He lowered the magnifying glass on his hat, and marched along the cieling of the tower. He stopped at the trace of footprints. "Hmm I calculate that these are the footprints of whoever took Skipper." They were webbed feet, and were actually quite small. He took out a tape measure and measured the footprint carefully. He then scribbled something in his notepad. Private looked around, and suddenly put his flippers over his ears when the giant bell started ringing. it was simply skullshattering. When he stared at the clock, there was something on the minute hand. It was bound onto the hand by a ribbon, which also held the rolled up paper closed. Private waddled over to it, slid the note off.

The paper was a warm dirty biege white color. "What's this?" He untied the finely crafted ribbon, and stared at the paper. It had no words or even any numbers. it had but only a lone stamp in the upper right hand corner. it was a basic ink stamp of a glacier, and shattered piece of glass. This didn't make any sense. He handed the page to Kowalski. Kowalski took it ready to analyze it. He looked at it, then his face softened. The only thing he stared at was the spot that had a stamp on it.

He woke up to the feeling of steel on his wings and feet. "Oh, my head. I feel horrible." Were the only words he could make out. His head was throbbing, and he felt like it was ready to explode. He gazed out to the only trace of light. It was on the arctic tern girl he thought needed help. Apparently her wing was not damaged at all. Her face was stern and cold. She glanced over to Skipper, and smirked at him with a huff of her nose holes. "I've never met a bird as gullible as you. Seriously now." She started acting all helpless and feeble as she did that night, only it was emphasized. "Oh my wittle wing. Help me, help me." She then let out a loud raspy laugh. The feathered fiend's gaze shot back to whoever it was that was hiding in the shadows. There was only light in that one spot. There was no indication of the size of the room. "I told you I could get him. Now about my pay. You know the deal, my own weight in Porcelain anemone crabs. I'm returning the prey if they aren't cleansed of the anemone poison."

There was suddenly a swift bag tossed her direction. She snatched it right out the air with her mouth. She opened the small bag, and grasped a tiny centimeter long porcelain crab out of the bag. It's eyes were frightened, and pleading. She rolled him around in her wing to make sure that the poison was cleansed off. She looked at him disgusted, and shoved the tiny morsel back in the bag. Her look of aggitaion shot towards the darkness. "This is far from my weight in crabs. this is merely half of my weight."

"Exactly. I'm paying you only half now. You will get the other half when and if the target decides to come after this fool." Skipper heard the voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite figure it out. It was as if the voice was from long ago. He didn't know why exactly but it sent a cold chill down his tiny spine. Whoever it was, was not a friendly foe. Who could this mad man be?

"I don't know what it means. It could mean anything. Maybe it's the insignia of Skipper's captor. Well the first thing I should do is rule out the only suspect we have, which would be Blowhole." They swung off of the tower, and landed into their habitat. Kowalski typed a bunch of buttons on his board. A recognizable lair showed up on the screen. Blowhole was being fed fish by one of his little lobsters. He looked over to the screen, and raised an eyebrow. He then frowned to the three boys in front of him. He slid over to the screen on his sageway, smiling to the boys with his sharp teeth showing in the glow of his cave.

He smiled mainly at little Private, who scooted back, with a small whimper. He laughed his jagged laugh, and smiled coldly rolling his eyes "Well hello little pengyouins, and what do I owe the non pleasure?" He snickered. Rico growled, and headbutted the television. After walking back to the boys, he kept a stern face.

Kowalski walked up to him, with his wings behind his back. "Alright, bottlenose. Let's talk this out like reasonable geniuses."

As if by shear rudeness, Dr. Blowhole answered with a crusher. "Where is the genius on your side?" Kowalski just stared at the cycloptic dolphin. Blowhole just sat there, and let the penguin continue.

"If you haven't already guessed, Skipper is missing from our rukery. We have no clue as to where he is, and we believe you have penguinapped him." Blowhole just sat there, and chuckled his annoying laugh. Kowalski got angry at this, and sneered.

"A tip of my dorsal fin, to whoever captured him, but be aware that it was no wrong doing of mine." He laid a flipper on the side of his surprisingly pleasing to the touch skin. Rico raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head. Private didn't believe him. he shoved kowalski out of the way, and held up the note with the stamp.

"You're lying! We know for a fact that you did it, and you left this stamp to prove it." Blowhole squinted his eyes, and tilted his head. His face suddenly lit up, and slowly shook his head.

"It doesn't belong to me, but rather someone else who surpasses me. I give you my word as a villain, that the fiend that stole your Skipper has worse things in store for your Skipper. And it's probably worse than anything I could think up. All I kow is that he was a competitive villain, who holds a lair far to the west. I will say no more." he bowed his head, and rolled away on his sageway, with his head down.


	3. Destiny

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 3

by

Mastermindhunter

"Hmm" Kowalski was scribbling something down on his notepad. "Alright, here is our source of clues. Blowhole says that the villain who stole our Skipper lies off to the West, and he also said that he's not involved. I compared a vast group of footprints to the one we found on the tower, and it appears to belong to an arctic crane. So we're looking for an animal who is extremely rutheless, and has access to the arctic crane species." Kowalski occasionally glanced at the stamp on the paper. He looked at it again, and let out a heavy sigh. "It's extremely difficult, considering that arctic cranes never stay in the poles for a long amount of time." He looked over to the other two penguins, who were listening to the clues carefully. Private was especially worried for his strong leader. There was a strong chance that if this was not Blowhole, there would be no point in saving Skipper, for the chance that he might already be dead. Kowalski just stopped reading his notes, and plopped down to the floor. "Hmm I think that this isn't supposed to be our fight, and this stamp wasn't meant for us, but rather someone else. We were just supposed to be the messenger for the note, and I think I know who it's for."

The two boys looked at each other. Rico and Private didn't understand this at all. Kowalski looked at Rico, then pointed to Skipper's pillow. Rico glanced at the pillow, then his face lit up. "Ohh" was the only thing that he grumbled. It seemed Rico knew what Kowalski was talking about, now. Rico rolled up the note, and retied it. He then swallowed it, and nodded to Kowalski. Private was still plenty confused. Kowalski noticed this, and jerked his head to the left.

"Come on boys. Let's go." Kowalski pointed up to the opening, and they all ran out. They swam over to the railing, and started walking towards the wall that seperated the zoo from the Central Park. They ran all the way to a bus that had stopped infront of a red light. On the front it read Bronx zoo. Perfect. They jumped on the top, and rode all the way there. The quick start of the bus caused the three boys to fall back a little. They kept an open eye for the northbound zoo. Private still had no idea where they were headed.

As soon as they hit Webster avenue, Private started to wonder why exactly they were going to the Bronx zoo. Who would be there that could possibly provide any answers? "Umm Kowalski, why exactly are we headed to the Bronx zoo, and what does it have to do with Skipper?" Kowalski looked to his side, and sighed.

"Well, Skipper didn't want me to tell you, considering how it would hurt your feelings, but Skipper has a sister." This surprised Private, drastically. "Yes it's true. Skipper has an older sister. Her name is Destiny. She was his big sister back in antarctica. They were taken by poachers, but they got seperated as soon as they were poached. They got taken to different zoos. Skipper was sent at ours, and Destiny was sent to the Bronx. She's got a group of soldiers too, and yes they are all girls." Private smiled at the thought of meeting the girls. "Alright now here is the part you won't like. Destiny loves Skipper with all her heart, which is probably why she hates us. You see, as soon as she got into all the commando stuff, that's the same time Skipper wanted to follow in her footsteps. Skipper was a baby at the time, so as soon as they got poached, Skipper needed a role model. She and Skipper became military penguins. Destiny thought that was too dangerous. Still, Destiny was Skipper's hero, thus he wouldn't change his mind. Destiny will not fall in love with us, because she hates us for being with Skipper." Private felt sad, but understood. In a way it seemed that she blamed them for Skippers interest in combat and missions. Private would probably hate someone who worked with somebody he loved that involved something dangerous.

The part where they got poached sounded sort of sad. Why was Destiny captured with Skipper. That probably had to do with her training. By the time Private heard the story, they had arrived at the Bronx zoo. They jumped over the wall, and landed on the other side. The zoo was very large. They started their long walk. "So do you know where the penguins habitat is?" Private scratched his head.

Kowalski put his flipper up to his head, and ran it through his head feathers. "I'm not sure. It's been an awful long time since I've been here." He then walked over to the closest habitat, which so happened to be the iguanas. She was dancing in a rather loose fashion to some mexican music, with little clicking sounds, bongo drums, and trumpets, among other things. "Olah Salsa dancers out there. This is a special request by our fans today, and it is a song called Amor para mi! Enjoy Amigos!"

"Oh yeah! This is my jam man!" Just then a rather large iguana ran out, and started to dance to the salsa music. He had a heavy mexican accent.

Right next to that habitat, there was a pond with a rather elegant swan sitting on the outer rim. He flew up to the fence, and sneered. When he spoke, he had an english accent. "Would you little mongrels keep it down? I am trying to listen to my opera!" The phantom of the opera was playing through the little radio on the post next to the swan's pond. He listened intently as he sang along with it. "Chachi! Did you hear me? This piece happens to be a rather sophisticated song." He ruffled his feathers, and resumed listening. "One that's not for the taste of the common folk." He whispered.

That's when the iguana jumped through the bars, and ran over to the pond. "He-hey Theodore man! I think I heard this one man. This is that guy with the messed up face right? Did he ever get the girl, or did she just get too grossed out? Man he was messed up man!" The swan who's name was aparently Theodore, pecked the iguana away, and resumed listening to the song, until Private cleared his throat. The swan looked down at the different looking birds, and smiled to the three boys.

"Well hello little gentleman. Whay may I do for you?"

Kowalski walked up the statuesque bird. "Hello. I'm looking for the penguin habitat. We're looking for the black and white birds that look smething like us."

"Only a tad bit smaller, and they're female." Private added. The swan tilted his head, and looked to the side, as if trying to remember.

"Ahh I see, well you'll want to head to the left as soon as you hit the walrus habitat. If you hit the bat exhibit you've gone too far. The three thanked him for the directions, and resumed. In no time, they came up to the penguins exhibit. It was empty. This was confusing. They looked around, but to no avail. Rico had walked over near the upper right hand corner, but suddenly tripped. It seemed that there was a wire sticking out of the pebble covered floor. Private moved a few pebbles, and to their surprise they found a hatch that sort of resembled their hole in their habitat. The boys quickly cleared each pebble out of the way. With a grunt Rico pulled a hatch open.

They jumped in to see about twenty five penguins. All of them were female. The HQ was ginormous. Much bigger than their lair for sure. It had the same concrete pattern, along with the same type of bunks, except there were at least two dozen of them. As they walked through, there seemed to be groups of about six in each area. In the group closest to the opening, there were some penguins punching a crimson punching bag, while others held the bag up to the other. Others were punching some that hung on strings. The girls glanced over, and smiled to Private, but didn't make any noise. On the other side of the entrance were some penguins wearing lab coats, holding beakers and test tubes. A head penguin was holding a clipboard walking up to each penguin. She occasionally asked each penguin a question on chemicals. They all had goggles on, and looked rather stuck up. They all glanced at Kowalski and whispered into each others ears smiling. He felt a warm blush wash over his cheeks. In the far right corner was a bunch of rather scruffy feathered penguins that held tiny samuri like swords. They were combating each other with jagged movements, while they threw Ninja stars at each other. This was no doubt Destiny's tough battle team. They stopped, and winked at Rico giggling at his enthusiasm. He looked over at them, and flexed his wings to look strong, raising his eyebrows in a flirtacious manner. Private rolled his eyes, and pulled him foreward. They saw one fairly quiet stern looking group in the far corner working on maps. They were holding measuring compases, and drew lines on the maps when necesarry.

On the farthest area of them room, opposite the entrance was a fairly short penguin who was writing on a chalkboard. She seemed rather quiet. All of the other penguin girls turned when they saw the boys come near, but not her. She seemed unphased. The constant tapping of chalk echoed through the HQ. Private looked at the other two, then back at the girl writing on the board. Her movements seemed liquid, and she never stopped to take a break between chalk taps. This was apparently Destiny. She pointed at a picture of an animal, then pointed at another. She crossed her wings, then stomped her foot repeatedly. She then continued writing. Private carefully took a step forward, but Rico, and Kowalski pulled him back. Rico looked at Kowalski, and nudged his head in her direction. Kowalski took a deep breath, and slowly walked foreward. Her writing seemed to slow down, and become less clicky with the chalk.

"Umm . . ." Kowalski was going to say something, but lost the nerve. Private watched, and looked to Kowalski's feet. He noticed that Destiny's foot was slowly creeping around. It looked like she was hooking it around Kowalski's foot, but it didn't touch yet. With a jerk, she pulled her foot foreward, sweeping Kowalski's feet out from under him. He landed on his back with a thud. Kowalski turned toward the others to crawl back, but was jerked back by the neck. Without getting a chance to blink, the boys saw Kowalski in head lock. Destiny held the taller penguins head with her right wing around Kowalski's throat, and her left one over his scalp.

When she turned around, her face was marvelous yet dangerous. She was fairly beautiful. You could see a few features on her face, which she shared with Skipper. There was no doubt that this was Skipper's sister. "You all think you can sneak up on me? Huh?! Well think again! Who are you all? You two don't move, or the tall one gets it." She held Kowalski head in a way that Private knew could snap a neck easily with the right angle.

Kowalski tried to struggle for breath. He finally managed enough air for a few words. "It's me. Don't you remember, Destiny?" He choked out in a high pitched voice. "It's me, Kowalski!" She looked down at Kowalski. Kowalski mustered up all the strength he could to try to smile at the girl that held him in a strangle hold. She seemed confused and looked to the side.

"Kowalski?" She muttered to herself. Her confused gaze turned back to stone, and she tightened her grip, causing Kowalski's eyes to seem frantic. "Nice try pretty boy, I know Kowalski, and you sir are no Kowalski. If you're him, then prove it!

"You're allergic to pink lemonade, but you don't tell anyone, because you think they'll use it against you." He choked out. Destiny looked down, and slowly let go of his throat. He got down on all four caughing, between gasps of breath.


	4. Goofy love

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 4

by

Mastermindhunter

"Oh my gosh Kowalski! I am so sorry! Here let me help you up." Destiny helped Kowalski regain his composure. The girls that were in the groups giggled at the boys which they must have assumed were amatures. Kowalski smiled when he was back on is feet. Destiny smiled, and gave Kowalski a warm heart filled hug. It didn't seem like she hated the boys. It actually seemed like she loved the boys. "Are you alright?" She asked with apoligy in her voice. He nodded twice, and brushed his white feathers of the non existing dust. She looked at him, then stared at the other two boys. "I'm sorry you boys. I didn't mean to threaten you guys. I sometimes tend to get aggresive when there are surprise guests that sneak up on me in my habitat. Any friend of Kowalski is a friend of mine. It's just tha-" She stopped short when she stared at Rico. Her gaze went straight to his head feathers on his scalp. She waddled over to the smiling penguin. "Rico? Is that really you?" She slowly smiled. He nodded quickly with large movements. "Rico!"

She scooped him in a large hug, and Rico spun the smallest of the four penguns around, in a happy hug. "I can't believe how much you boys have grown. You guys look so much older now." She giggled, and stared at the youngest of the three visitors. Private stared shyly at the characteristic penguin. "Ah who is this young man?" She looked back to Kowalski, as if waiting for an answer.

"That would be Private." Kowalski smiled to her. She glanced back to the short yet taller than herself penguin. She smiled to him, and walked up to him, and held out a flipper. He looked at her, shyly. He had rarely met any girl penguins, so it seemed rather weird. "Don't be rude, Private. Say hello." He slowly took her wing, and she shook with a steady pace.

"How do you do, miss Destiny?" Private smiled, but then looked a little closer at her features. Those eyes, that smile. He felt like they were somewhat familiar. He suddenly remembered. Private flicked out the photo he had taken from Skipper's bunk. He looked at it then at her again. "Wait a second. You're her! You're the little girl from this picture!" He smiled with cheer. She grinned widely looking at the picture of old. She giggled her cheeks turning rosy with laughter.

"Yes, indeed that's me when I was a little girl. I can't believe Skipper still has this picture. Well considering it being our family portrait and all." Private's eyebrows raised. If that were true that it was a family portrait, then that meant that Skipper was the egg! Wow. It was amazing to see how small he was once upon a time. "So you're the Private of the group, eh? The rookie. Well you remind me of a little penguin that joined the military when _he_ was young. Well, Skipper was younger than you are now, but still." She walked over to the coffee machine to grab a cup of coffee, which held a fish. Yeah, she was definitely related to Skipper. "Would you all like some fish. It's about lunchtime you guys hungry? I'm sure I've got some sardines in the fridge here somewhere." She pulled a plate out of the fridge, which held a pile of fish out on the table. Rico smiled and dove in. She rolled her eyes with a large grin.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." Private shrugged.

"No thanks. I'm on a no sardine diet." Kowalski held his left flipper up.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Another diet? I swear, you're on your way to starving yourself. My brother needs to feed you more. Which reminds me, where_ is _Skippy?" She turned back to the chalk board, once she poured an oily sauce over the pile of fish. Private never heard Skipper's name abbreviated. It sounded rather humorous. Nobody laughed though. Private looked at Rico. RIco bit down onto his wing, afraid to upset the younger than himself penguin. Rico glanced at Kowalski. Kowalski looked at her, and glanced at Private.

The steel was cold, and hard against Skipper's wings and feet. He could only hear the laughter coming from the sides of the darkness. The only light was the one in the center of the room, which focused on the evil arctic tern that had decieved him. She glanced at the trapped penguin, while she sat in her cold hard plastic hair. Skipper would not break eye contact, even when she glanced away. The only time he would look away was when he heard the ice cold voice of his captor coming from the shadows. "Whoever you are, you won't get away with this." He finally decided to talk to the lunatic who had called for his imprisonment.

The huffy laugh of the monster, that was clearly larger than anything else he fought, rang through the large sounding room. "Well I've got away with capturing you, so there's only one more action that need be done, and that's for the target to follow. If they come, to your aid, then I've already won." Skipper knew he had heard that voice somewhere before. For some reason it was a voice that put his worse fears on end.

"Who's this target you need so badly? Is it someone on my team? Or one of the lemurs? Or is it . . . If you even dare try to take in Alice or any human you will fail. If you're working for Blowhole, stop wasting you're time. I've taken him on quite recently. I can get out of anything a useless crony of his cooked up." He sneered.

The large voice echoed through the large room as it spoke. "Blowhole HA! He couldn't destroy you if he had you wrapped up like a present." The lunatic did have a point. "No, I work on my own , to get what I want who isn't you, but rather someone else. As for your team, or friends, or the humans. Useless. They wouldn't get even close to the area we are now. Where do you think we are?"

"Probably off the coast of New York?" He knew he was wrong, but tried to answer anyway.

"Try in the dead center of the Nevada desert." WOW! That _was_ a long ways away.

Skipper was getting awfully impatient with this villain. "Just show me your face, so I know who you are."

"Seriously? You don't remember me? Well let me just give you a little hint." In the center next to the tern, there stood a face he would never forget. It drained his face of blood, and he couldn't find his vocal cords to work properly. Everything in the room just seemed to melt. Standing before him was a snow white polar bear. His left leg had a humk of fur missing. He was with a dark ragged chipped iron cane. He stared at the face of the wicked animal that he knew all to well.

After seing the evil monster, his voice squeked out in a whisper. "It can't be."

"Oh indeed it can. Now you know why I captured you, and not one of your pathetic friends. Your sister loves you far too much to let you go. She will come to rescue you. I know it for a fact."

Kowalski walked up to the little penguin. "Well that's what we came to talk to you about. He's been kidnapped."

Every girl penguin in the headquarters had stopped what they were doing, and glanced over to Destiny with a look of shock. The piece of chalk that Destiny held, had screeched when it went off coarse on the board, causeing a jagged line to form. She glanced over to Kowalski, and seemed angry. "That's not funny. You think it's funny to try to scare me? Be serious. Where is my brother?" Kowalski slowly nodded his head, when she looked at him again. Her face slowly twisted a look of pure shock. She looked at the floor, then at Rico. She knew Rico wouldn't tell a lie. Rico slowly frowned and stared at her with a look of sadness.

"Are you serious, that he's been kidnapped?" Private nodded, quickly, and whimpered a little. "Well he's been captured plenty of times, right? I'm sure he'll be fine if you guys just go after him." She looked at Rico and smiled with a confident smile that said she trusted them. Rico shrugged his shoulders, and Destiny understood what it meant. "Oh you don't know where to start. Well I guess that whoever it was is sneaky. I think I know who it was." She turned with a cheesy smile on her face. "Let's ask my sweet heart. Oh, and don't play the big brother again Kowalski. We're just calling him to get info. Nothing more, okay? You and my brother can get as angry as you all want. I don't care."

Kowalski just crossed his flippers, and Private saw his face turn angry. Private was confused. "Who is her sweetheart?"

He turned toward Private with an eyebrow raised. "You don't want to know." Private turned toward Rico, and Rico simply let out out ruffled smirk. His laughs were cracking as he was trying not to laugh. She went over to the chalk board, and pushed it aside, revealing a large screen television, and typed in a few letters on a keyboard underneath. When the screen popped up, it revealed a recognizable stone lair. Blowhole showed up on the screen. He stared at the three boys with a look of pure hatred. Private thought it was the wrong screen, but when Destiny smiled, she seemed to keep her eyes on Blowhole.

"I thought I told you pengyouins that I- Well He-hello my little feathered angel." Blowhole leaned into the screen, and smiled innocently at the head female penguin. He crossed his flippers, and leaned his bottle like chin on them. She smiled back at him with a warm blush over her cheeks. It was slightly paled out by the feathers, but definitely there. She waved her flipper slowly. Private couldn't believe it! Destiny's sweetheart was . . . Blowlhole?

All the female penguins in the entire HQ. smiled, and let out a big group sigh. It must have been a female penguin thing. Destiny looked back at the others, and smiled even wider. "Hello my pleasant skinned hunk of dolphin." She winked. Blowhole smiled, and laughed his little jagged dolphin like laugh. Kowalski sneered, with his mouth slightly opened. No doubt he _was_ acting as the older protective brother. Rico watched without trying to stop either one. It didn't seem to bother him at all. It seemed like he was actually enjoying this. Private was too surprised by the couple to actually do anything.

"You're sweetheart is . . . Dr. Blowhole?" Private stammered.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I can't help it. That skin is so surprisingly pleasant to the touch. Not to mention he's so caring of me." She batted her eyelashes to the much larger animal. Blowhole returned the favor, by letting his eye scan Destiny's feathered body up and down. She didn't notice the very sauve move. Kowalski's eyes turned to slits as he watched the villains every move. He no doubt saw the move.

"So how is my little angel eyes." Blowhole cooed, smiling at the apparently turned on penguin. "You look just as beautiful as ever. Have you been doing something new with your feathers my little pink petal dove?" She giggled as the dolphin complimented her infront of the boys.

"Not much, really my loving mookie mammal. I'm just fluffing in the mornings." Her eyes seemed to shine when she heard the words angel eyes. " So how is your little revenge plots going my graceful slick atlantic prince." Rico had started flat out laughing at the pet names. Kowalski cleared his throat, and glared at the flirtatious couple, pointing to Blowhole. Blowhole gave that look that said 'Do you mind?' Private was temporarily traumatized "D'oh right. Sorry guys." She laughed, turning crimson. "Hey umm can I ask you something my little precious golden egg head?"

The bottlenose dolphin turned back to his sweet bundle of feathers, and replied. "Of course my gorgeous little angel fish." Kowalski had a look on his face that said 'Pease! Make it stop!'

"Well my brother, Skippy has been kidnapped, and they don't know how to find him. Could a big strong he dolphin such as yourself give a little birdy like me any clues?" She was making a gesture of rubbing her beak on the screen. Even though it didn't quite touch. Blowhole's eye looked warm and full of romantic thoughts.

"Well of course my shmutsie wootsie princess. I'll just get a- wait a second. Didn't they show you the stamp my wuggums?"

"Stamp? No my little sushi doodles, they didn't." She turned her head to the side. The boys had totally forgot about the note. If they had shown her the note sooner, maybe it would have spared Kowalski's sensitive disaprooval of the couple, and Private's ignorance of Blowholes relivant love life. "Boys. My pookle pie says that you have something you didn't show me."

"Oh yes. I almost forgot." Kowalski turned to Rico who still had it in his gut. "The stamp. Sorry for the uneeded call Blowhole. We'll show her, bottlenose. You're free to go, and NEVER CALL HER HQ." Kowalski walked up to the screen. "EVER!" Regardless of how much he loved to make the penguins feel uncomfortable, he obliged and decided to leave. Destiny kissed her wing and held it up to the screen passionately. Blowhole kissed his flipper and held it up agaist hers on the screen. Rico, being the goof he was kissed his flipper, and blew it towards Bowhole. Kowalski walked up behind Destiny, and pushed her away from the screen. "D'ALL RIGHT ENOUGH OF THAT!" He shoved her away from the screen as she waved goodbye with a smile on her face.

"AHHH" she sighed. "The sweet fragrance of forbidden love." She leaned up against Rico, holding her wings up to her cheek. Rico had also sighed, acting all goofy. The girls weilding the samurai swords were giggling at Rico's goofy romantic antics.


	5. Prof Shard

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 5

by

Mastermindhunter

Destiny pushed Kowalski's flippers against his chest, once the screen was off. Kowalski's eyebrows were in a straight line. He then tapped his foot on the floor with his arms crossed. He gave that older brother vibe off pretty well. "Oh, come on. It's not like you don't have a crush on a dolphin Kowalski. Besides you all started fighting him first." Kowalski's blood was boiling over, and took a deep breath to calm down. "Alright, my silky googley porpoise says that you all have a stamp of some kind. I would really appreciate seeing it." They nodded, and glanced over to Rico. Rico made a face before regurgitating the long scrolled up paper. The ribbon was still on it. She picked up the piece of paper. It felt like brand new parchment. Whoever sent it was definitely trying to get her attention She slid the ribbon of, and unrolled it. She looked at the upper right hand corner at the stamp. She looked like she was shove out of reality for a few moments, when she stared at the simple ink on the paper. The iceberg had not changed at all, nor did the shattered piece of glass. The stamp looked the same as before.

Destiny slowly looked up at Private, and Private noticed that she was hyper ventalating. "Is this the note you found where you all saw Skipper last?" Private nodded once slowly. That's when she was staggering around. She was dizzy, and finding it hard to stand up straight. She was about to fall until Private and Rico grabbed her wings to hold her up. Kowalski got close to her to watch her eyes to make sure they didn't roll in the back of her head.

They didn't Still she was breathing rather eratically. Kowalski tried to grab her attention. "Destiny. Come on. Stay with me. Breath Destiny breath!" That's when she couldn't hold it in any longer. She vomitted all over the floor. The girls came over, and cleaned her face off. They fanned her body, and tried to help her up. She started breathing evenly, and looked back at the stamp. She took it in her grasp, and slowly crunch it under her wing as angry scowl appear.

"No." she growled. as she crumpled it up and threw on the wall. "no, No, NO NO!" She shouted angrliy as she knocked all of the contents of the coffee table on the floor. She was very aware of who took her brother no doubt. "WHY NOW!?" She slammed her wings as fists against the wall. The girls watched. They all looked at as if she had snapped.A deep intake of breath, and jagged sigh was heard throughout the HQ. She looked at the wall, her flippers slowly sliding down. Private was going to ask who it was, but Destiny had already started to speak. "It's him." she growled. Her face turned towards the three infront of her. "He's back." She looked at the girls. They all whispered little gasps of "Oh dear"s and "But how"s. She looked at the boys, and then said the name she never wanted to say again. It's my arch enemy's calling card. Professor Shard."

The girls noise level elevated. Destiny was now starting to look the way Skipper did when he was angry. The girls were starting to get rather frantic. Skipper always was popular with the ladies. A tall statuesque penguin ran up to her and the other three. She was well over the height of Kowalski for sure. "Are you certain it's Proffesor Shard?"

"Afirmative." She whispered it rather softly. It seemed more like she was whispering to herself rather than the other penuin. She then turned toward the boys, and whispered. "We must go after him. You know he would do the same for any of us." The taller penguin nodded, and called all the penguis to the center of the room. There were other penguins coming from different rooms all around them. The boys had never seen so many penguins being led by one alone.

"Alright. Call out the ones you prefer to take on the mission. I'll make sure that their jobs get doubled around the clock." Destiny shook her head quickly and held out her wing that meant that she didn't want to preform the same operation that the taller penguin had in mind. The taller penguin looked like she didn't understand. The other females didn't understand either. They just stood there looking at their commanding officer. She obviously had a different idea in mind.

"No I'm not taking any of our girls." Destiny smiled, and turned to the the boys infront of her. "I'm taking the boys." The tall penguin just stood there, as if she didn't understand why. "I'm quite serious. If we are going up against Prof. Shard, then we might want to take the smallest group we can. We have to stay sneaky, and keep a low profile. These boys were able to walk right on up to me, without any of you all catching them. It took me until the time they walked right behind me for them to be caught. Trust me. I know that all small group will be more difficult to find than a dozen." She laid a shoulder on Rico. "Besides, if these boys were trained by my brother, then I know I can count on them. Skipper might be my brother, but Skipper is their commanding officer. He means just as much to them as he does to me." Her blue eyes turned to Private. Private smiled to the compliment.

The amazon like female of the group start sputtering. "Whuh- but you can't take these boys. They are amatures. We've got soldiers that are ten times more stealthy than these guys." She got her face down low, and close to the tiny penguins in a threatening manner.

"Well if you think so, then ask the penguin, that's right behind you, and is about to put you in a haedlock." Just then Ricogripped back tightly as the tall penguin was gripped back in a forceful grip. His elbows were around her wings while his wing tips were behind her head. She gasped at the ninja like quickness. Destiny smiled at Rico's unstobbable end to amaze her in every way. "So it's agreed. I'm taking Skippy's team, and we'll- Uh Rico you can let her go now." Rico nodded with his tongue slightly sticking out. The large penguin gasped for breath as Rico looked over at the scruffy girl penguins. They had high pitched giggles once again. Rico smiled, and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the girl in the middle and made a pointing gesture. She gasped, and sighed at his casanova vibes. Destiny rolled her eyes and proceeded to give her team orders.

"Cocoa!"

"EH!" A medium sized penguin walked out of the crowd. She had spikes of feathers sticking out of her head. They pointed in almost every direction you could think of. It reminded the boys of porcupines, or those humans that wore all types of crazy clothes, with hair that stood in the same way.

"I need all my traveling weapons in my burlap pouch immmediately." Suddenly without a moment to spare the penguin regurgitated a brown sack, and held it open. She then threw up all types of weapons. One looked like a bomb, while others looked like dynamite. One was a grenade, and there was even one that looked like small dagger. While she was busy looking around for weapons in her stomach, the next penguin was called out of front and center.

"Pershephoni!"

"Yes Destiny?" A penguin that was slightly taller than Rico, but smaller than Kowalski jolted out from the crowd. She was wearing a white lab coat, and had goggles over her face. She was covered in what appeared to be ashes. When she lifted her goggles, her large eyes could be seen. Under her right arm, she held a clip board with a little heart in the corner. Inside the heart, it had. _D. B. + Persephoni 4 ever._ She was the same penguin who was holding the clip board, and asking the other penguins about chemicals earlier. This must have been the head brains of the group. She definitely looked like she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I need you to take measurements of each of the boys. They will be gone, thus we need four penguins that are similar in bone structure, eye color, height, and weight to fill in for them. Whoever matches those qualities most, you need to send to the central park zoo immediately." She nodded, and pulled out a tape measure, and wove it around Privates round belly. Private giggled at the tickle of the tape measure. Destiny smiled at the cuteness of Privates behavior.

She then called out one last"Private!"

Private thought she was talking to him, but when he looked again, there was an innocent looking girl that was slightly taller than Destiny. She had perfect cheek bones, and she smiled innocently. When she spoke, her accent was thick and British. "Yes love?" There was no doubt that she was origonally from a zoo in Great Britain.

"I'm putting you in charge of things until I get back. Can I count on you taking a firm hand over the group?" She smiled raising an eyebrow. The female Private smiled widely and cheered

"Of course! You can surely count on me, Destiny." She smiled as she put her wing on her hips. Destiny walked up to the map weilding group, and looked through the scolled up papers, until she found a map of the western half of the United States. Next she grabbed one of California, and another one of Nevada. She walked up to Cocoa who was still regurgitating the needed weapons into the bag. She then tossed in all the maps, and tied it across her shoulder to her hip. She stared to Persephonie who was still measuring all the boys. So far Private was already done. She was wrapping half of Kowalski's head in tape measurement. His nose holes were covered in yellow tape measuring material.

He tried to speak. "Do you thigk that you cad do dis? Webe deber had to rescue Skipper bafore." Kowalski garbled through a clogged up nose. Persephoni had written down the measurements, and wrapped it around Rico's head like a head band. Destiny looked at Kowalski like he was kidding

She pulled him down by his chest feathers. "I don't really have a choice, Kowalski. I know for a fact that I will get my brother out alive, but . . . I don't know if I can get myself out." Her grasp on Kowalski's feathers eased up slightly. She looked down at little dissappointingly. Rico looked at her, and laid a hand on her shoulder, with a smile. Private waddled over with a smile of his own.

"Rico's right Destiny. As long as we're with you, we won't let this professor Shard chap lay a claw or wing, talon, flipper, fin, . . . what is he again?"

"A polar bear." She raised her eyebrows, in a rather uneasy gesture. her voice sounded flat, but heavy. Private's body tensed up a little bit. A polar bear? They were going up against the world's largest land carnivore? He shivered a little with nervousness, but regained his composure.

He smiled back to her. "Well as long as you're with us, we aren't going to let you become polar bear chow. Right men?" Private smiled to the two other boys in the group.

Kowalski nodded quietly. "That's right. We're a team. Are duty is to protect our squad, and as of now, that includes you, Destiny." He laid a wing on Private's which covered Destiny's left shoulder. She smiled at the boys. She gave the three of them a hug.


	6. The past

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 6

by

Mastermindhunter

Kowalski, Private, and Rico headed back out to return to their zoo so they could get some supplies of their own. Kowalski jumped up to the closest bus for Central Park they could find to head back. He helped up Rico, then Private. When the massive bus started up, they darted back a bit. They eventually adjusted to the speed, and held on tight. Private had felt a little better finally meeting Skipper's older sister. He didn't even know that he had a sister, but still it was nice to know now. It was a little shocking to find out that she had liked Blowhole. Didn't she know that he was their arch enemy? What was his appeal, anyway? He only had one eye. Not to mention he was sort of insane, well in Private's mind. Rico seemed like it didn't bother him that much. It seemed to bother Kowalski alot, though. Why was he acting like a big brother?

"Umm Kowalski?" Kowalski turned to Private, with an expressionless glance.

"Yes Private?" It seemed like the qestion was really hard to put into words. He knew the words to use, but they seemed like they were glued inside Private's mouth. It must have been because he saw how upset it made him. Still, he thought that if anytime, now would be the right time to know. Well jeez, he would have to find out eventually.

He mustered up all the strength he could, and just came out with it. "Why do Destiny and Blowhole like eachother?" Rico turned to him. He suddenly wished he hadn't asked that question. Rico started stroking the area near his scar. It must have had something to do with his scar. He never knew how Rico got it exactly. He always thought it rude to ask. He could tell he hit a nerve with Rico. Kowalski's face turned tough, but not necesarrily angry. It just seemed like a stressfull topic. Private had to know, though. If Kowalski wouldn't tell him, then he would probably just ask Destiny herself. There wasn't anything wrong with asking questions, and Private knew that was a very good question.

"Well it's sort of a long story. It's also a little scary. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Private looked to the side. _Did _he want to hear it? He figured he could handle it. He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. It formed when he heard the words "scary." "All right. It all started when Destiny had first decided to visit Coney island."

(flashback to years past)

Destiny tried to pull puppy dog eyes on her little brother. "Are you sure that you don't want to go Skippy?" Destiny asked on the island platform of the Central Parks penguins exhibit. Skipper raised his eyebrow, and looked at her as if she couldn't be serious. Kowalski watched the younger sibling put his flippers on his waist.

Skipper's eyes turned to slits as Destiny pleaded kindly for her little brother to spend some time with her. "No thank you. There are orcas, seals, sharks, and other monsters there. You would be wise to stay away from that aquarium." He pulled Kowalski over to the side, and whispered in his ear. "Kowalski, I've decided to make you the big brother of Destiny. When you see something suspicious, you get me." He turned back to her as if they said nothing about her

"Aww come on, Skippy. They're all in tanks. I can assure you, we'll be safe." Skipper just shook his head, and jumped back into his hatch. "Fine! I'll just go alone. I hope I fall in love with a mammal!" She shouted with pouting in her voice. She jumped away from the HQ, and left the zoo. None of her team wanted to go either. Well, how much trouble would there be to where she would need their help? She walked along the huge grassy area of Central Park, and went to the closest train station. Underneath, she walked up the stairs, trying not to get stepped on. It was rather cold in the train station, but she managed. When the train she needed opened up, she dashed in, and hid under some seats. The sign said the Q train would take her to the aquarium. She hoped it was right.

What type of animals would there be? There couldn't be just predators. She was sure there would be other animals there, but she never bothered to learn of other marine animals. This would be interesting. She laid down and rested her eyes underneath the booths, hoping to make it to the aquarium soon. She must have dosed off because she was soon there. The sun was down. It seemed to be around nine o clock Outside the ferris wheel glowed in bright lights. When the train stopped, she ran out, and climbed down the stairs quickly. The aquarium wasn't to far away. Once she made it there, she hid behind a trash can. On the floor was a crumpled up flyer. She tried to flatten it out, to see what it was about. It showed an animal she had never seen before.

**For tonight ONLY! Come see the spectacular Blowhole in his fifth award winning show of RING OF FIRE! Tickets are three dollars a piece! Show starts at nine thirty.**

Destiny had never seen an animal quite like this. It seemed like it was a marine mammal. What was the harm of seeing a new animal? The clock nearby said nine twenty five. She had ran over to the aqua theater that everyone was running towards. She went under a seat, to see that a human walked in front of the stage on a pedestal that was only a few inches higher than the water level. She had beautiful blonde hair, and was in a black form fitting wet suit. Her blue eyes matched the color of the bottom of the tank. Destiny could only see the bottom, but a bluish grey colored blur was moving underneath the surface of the water. "Alright ladies and gentleman. Now is the moment you've all been waiting for. The star of our show, and no gentlemen. Not me." A few men were cheering shamelessly. "No, I present to you . . . " Just then the big blur under the water jumped out, and onto the platform. "Blowhole!"

It was unlike anything Destiny had ever seen. It was like a killer whale, but not quite. It was bluish grey, and had a pointy like snout. It's body was long and slender. It had a wildly happy grin on his face. The aquatic like music played through the large speakers. It held it's tail fin high above it's head. With a flick, it landed straight back into the large pool. The dolphin had balanced itself on it's tail fin, and did a backflip, into the water. This was amazing. What was this creature called? The human that was above her said "Now that's a very talented dolphin, right there." A dol-phin? Wow. This must have been a whale that didn't eat penguins. Maybe this wasn't even a whale. It looked a little bit like a whale, but not entirely.

She watched this amazing animal do flips, and leaps, as it ate fish, tossed in by the human trainers. She was enjoying this new animal. Just then she heard right next to her left ear a "Whoo Hoo!" She nearly jumped out of her feathers when she looked to the side. Rico was watching the show right next to her. He must have apparently followed her to the aqua theater this whole time. In the middle of a cheer. Destiny clicked Rico's beak shut with her wing.

"Jeez, Rico! Do you want to get us killed?" He looked confused, but stayed quieter. She pointed to the dolphin. "Have you ever seen one of these things, before?" Rico tilted his head, slightly, and responded with a head shake. "The humans call him a dolphin. I've never seen one of these things before. He's handsome, don't you think?" Rico made a gagging noise. "Well, aside from what you think, I think he's the most graceful animal I have ever seen. Oh I want to talk to him so much. I bet he's really smart to be hanging around with humans." She leaned her head against the leg of the chair. What a beautiful animal! They watched for a full two hours as the marine mammal flipped and did nifty tricks

"Now ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for. We present our audience with the famous RING OF FIRE!" The dolphin, who's name was apparently Blowhole, changed his face. He looked down a little depressingly. Of course the humans couldn't tell that he apparently didn't like the thought of it. Right before the two hidden penguins, there was a huge iron ring overhead of the water. It was lowered at just the right height for Blowhole to jump through. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with what was happening, until of course the ring was engulfed in flames. Destiny was totally startled when the huffing sound of the flames started up. The two birds eyes got wide in horror. The dolphon named Blowhole closed his eyes shut, and was taking deep breaths through his hole on his head. After his preparation, he backed up a little, and started darting head first toward the ring. With a thrusting leap he spinned through the furious lit iron ring. When the dolphin landed back into the pool, everyone clapped with a riotous cheer. Destiny didn't think it very fair. Blowhole didn't look very joyous. His eyes were sad when he gave an exhausted smile to all the ignorant humans. Destiny felt really bad for him. Such a marvelous animal shouldn't have to do such a dangerous stunt for humans.

That's when everone looked up to the ring. Blowhole tilted his head staring blankly at the ring. Something wasn't right. It flashed a large white color, then the licking flame that surrounded the iron crawled over the rope holding the ring overhead. The rope was burning over the ring. The humans inside the pool were frightened. That's when all the audience started gasping at the shear fright. Blowhole was looking at it, his mouth hanging open widely. All the humans darted towards the exit of the aqua theater. Screams of ladies, hollars of men, and shrieks of children were all around them. It was shear pandimonium. Rico and Destiny tried staying close as not to get stepped on. The humans inside the theater were frantically trying to get out of the water, and tried to go get help. That's when the long string of spotlights overhead started sending sparks raining like glowing pieces of heat. Blowhole held his flippers over his head. The sparks were raining down near the water. Rico had tried to pull Destiny toward the exit once the humans cleared out.

"Are you out of your mind? There are still humans in that pool! We can't just leave them." Destiny tried pulling her wing away. The blonde woman that introduced Blowhole to the audience, was still in the water. That's when the ring's cord snapped. It made loud clanking sound as the heavy iron fell. The girl was hit in the back as it's rim slammed straight into her back. She suddenly started sinking to the depths of the pool. Blowhole saw it, and immediately dove head first down to the depths. She tried effortlessly to get herself out from under the ring, but it was too heavy. Blowhole bit into the heavy ring, and tried to heave it off with his mouth. He lifted up enough to where the human could escape. She eventually pulled her legs out of the trapped confines of metal. She grabbed Blowholes dorsal fin, and he swam to the surface so she could breath. He went over to the rim, so the other trainers could drag her out. They all grabbed her and ran.

Blowhole was left alone. He looked around trying to find a way out, but he was trapped. Destiny ran towards the pool, but she wasn't quick enough. The lights overhead had gotten hit with flames. The explosion shook the ground underneath them. Blowhole was blown back by the right side of his face. The penguins got blown backwards. Out of the blast, a shard came shooting out straight to the left of Rico's beak. It slammed into his face cutting it deep, causing it to bleed. Destiny was terrified. She grabbed a heavy bandana, which was left by one of the humans apparently, and held it up to Rico's beak. It was bleeding heavily. She rolled it up, and tied it against Rico's beak so it would stop bleeding, at least just little anyway. "Are you alright Rico?" He nodded holding the side of his beak that was cut. She knew it would possibly leave a scar. That's when she remembered the dolphin.

She had jumped over to the platform near the pool, trying t look around the pieces of metal that were once the theater. That's when she saw it. The dark bluish gray blur was under the water. She jumped in, and looked over to him. He was knocked out, and a puffy cloud of red was coming from the rigt side of his face, near his eye. He must have bit hit by a piece of debris, just like Rico was. She thought quickly, and dove down. Destiny tried to get under the huge animal, and started swimming upwards. The weight of the dolphin animal was excrutiating. She eventually got him to the surface. She pulled him toward the platform, so he would stay propped up. He was halfway out of the water now. The lower part of his body was submerged. She had grabbed a heavy jacket, and dipped it the water. She then held it up to the side of his eye. The bleeding was far worse than Rico's was. Whatever Rico had would be nothing in comparison to this animals damage.

Rico walked up to Destiny. She handed him the jacket, and he pressed it against the cut that hit his face. Destiny grabbed a nearby bucket, that was filled with dead fish. She then tosed the fish into the water, and filled the bucket with water. She ran over to the unconsious dolphin, and pourred it slowly over him. She didn't know much about this animal, but if it was a marine mammal, she knew it would need to have water poured over it, as so it wouldn't overheat. The beatiful animal was breathing through it's hole, but as the hours passed the humans didn't return. It seemed hopeless at the moment, but it was Destiny's job to help animals.

All night they kept pouring water, and kept pressure over the eye wound. The fire behind them was slowly dying, but the heat kept radiating. In what seemed like an eternity, the sun came up from the horizon. The dolphin was sitting there quiet, but both penguins jumped when they saw the dolphin caughing. He was slowly coming back to consiousness. Destiny smiled as she poured the bucket over the mammal. He groaned from the pain he was in. Destiny looked at him in the eye, and smiled. He stared back her. "Oh what happened. All I remember is the explosion, but nothing else." He groaned to her.

"You passed out. Your eye is cut, but you're safe now. I pulled you out." She took a small rag and dipped it in the bucket, and smeared the water under his eye.

"So I'm alive?"He looked at her, and smiled as he held his flipper toward her wing. She touched it, and smiled as she ran her other wing along his snout. She laid her whole bady against the side of his face that was untouched. He laid his flipper on her back, and closed his good eye. "Thank you so much. You saved my life." She let out a high piched chirping like purr. He sighed as she hugged him closley. That's when they heard the voices of human males. She looked startled, then smiled when she slowly slid her wing of his cheek. Rico ran, dropping the jacket. "Wait when will I see you again?" He shouted, laying there.

"Uhh . . . I'll see you in the aquarium vet office tonight, but I must go!" She whimpered as she was being tugged away from the theater by Rico. She followed, as she heard the humans going to the dolphins aid. They were going to help him most definitely. She smiled as they crowded around the dolphin.

(Present day)

"Oh dear." Private was quite shocked. Kowalski nodded his head, with his eyes in a sad gaze as if he was out of it for a little while. Rico held his wing up to his beak, as he let out a deep sigh. Well this made sense. They trusted each other because they both saw each other do selfless acts to save lives. Still why would they fall in love? It was kind of akward feeling. Private wouldn't worry about that till later, they had now arrived back to Central Park.


	7. The dump

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 7

by

Mastermindhunter

The boys went straight back to the habitat not bothering explaining things to Marlene or the lemurs. It would just slow them down, so they didn't worry about it. Marlene gave them a suspicious look, but they didn't notice. They grabbed everything they needed. Private grabbed all their food, plus some for Destiny, and a little extra. He grabbed a load of fish, two boxes of peanut butter winkies, a few fruits, a bag of ice, and some large bottles of water. Kowalski grabbed a box of matches, a few large pieces of cloth, and a bottle of sunscreen. Rico grabbed a knife, a flame thrower, a chainsaw, and four walkie talkies. When they got all of their supplies together, they left a note at the HQ for Marlene that they would be gone, and wouldn't be back for at least a few days, a week at the most.

They walked out of the habitat, and tried to sneak around out to the dump. Destiny told them to meet them there. Private knew this mission would be a big one, and it would feel different. it would be even wierder feeling, since Skipper's older sister was leading it. He never took orders from a female commanding officer. Still she did look a lot like Skipper, just a lot more feminine. He figured he could get used to it. He just hoped whever the real Skipper was, he was okay. It felt like he would be dead by now, but he wouldn't let the boys know how he felt. Still, Destiny knew the villain better than he did, and if she wasn't panicking about Skipper's life, then he shouldn't worry either, right?

They were next to the gate when Marlene stepped right infront of them. "Hey, guys. What's going on? I was going ask if . . . Uh where's Skipper?" Uh-oh.

"Uh, well Marlene the thing is . . . there is an emergency mission that we have to attend to. It's of major importance." Private sputtered. Marlene stared at them as if they weren't acting too serious.

She snickered to herself. "Oh let me guess. This another one of those Blowhole things, isn't it?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. Out of nowhere Julian jumped out of his habitat, followed by Maurice and Mort. Obviously Julian didn't forget Blowhole.

He landed in a crouching position, and ran up to the three birds and otter. "Did somebody say Blowhole? Ooh Allow me on the mission of which you are planning! I have defeated the crazy fishy face once, and I am able to do it again . . . cause I am a secret spy!" Great. Now everybody was trying to get involved. They had to get there in a few minutes, and they didn't have time for distractions.

"No!" Kowalski shouted. "This isn't a Blowhole thing. This is an emergency mission penguins only thing. We need to be somewhere, so stop worrying, and let us go." He tried to get around Marlene, but Marlene held out a paw. She wasn't one to take no for an answer. Rico wasn't appreciating this delay. Kowalski was getting irritated as well. "Alright! We think Skipper's in trouble, were headed to the Nevada desert, we can't afford delays, no you all can't come, we packed only our portions of food, and no civilians can survive!" He shouted quickly. He was breathing eratically, and stared at everybody when he finished. He had definitely had a short breakdown.

Rico had grabbed Kowalski and gently pushed him towards the gate. Private had tried to calm things down a little bit. "Right. Umm. We'll just head on out, and we'll be back in a few days, alright guys?" They slipped past, and tried to head out to the New York Dump. Destiny was waiting at the gate. She had something in her left flipper. It was shiny and silver looking. Whatever it was, was probably rhe reason they were here.

"Hmrph. you guys are a little late." She giggled. She jumped over an old tire, and waved a flipper for them to follow. There was a small trail cleared of rubbish. "Now the Nevada desert is tricky, and I estimate we'll be on the highway alot, so I'll have to bring Harley." She sighed. Just then she jumped head first into a pile of trash, and started digging through it. Why would a person named Harley live at a dump? "Here she is." She held an iron bar, and pulled. Out of the trash came a beautifully polished 2009 night train Harley Davidson. It was a bright cherry red, and was sleek and advanced. "Here she is. Harley. She's taken me so many places, I've lost count." She rolled it out of the dump.

"So how are we going to get to the desert, exactly?" Private scratched his head, in a confused like manner.

"Hmm, good question, Private. I guess we could sneak out on a plane. Jeez I hate flying. Still that's better than on land. Prof. Shard has spies that are probably tracking us as we speak" Destiny shivered. Rico smiled at the thought of flying. She smiled as the boys helped her push the bike. It was pretty heavy, but they could manage to push it far enough. "I suggest we take the JFK airport. It'll take us straight to Las Vegas Nevada, once there we take Harley to lake Tahoe, and we'll think up more, once we get there." They walked out to the streets, and caught up to a bus. It said JFK airport. They took the Harley, and threw it up on the top. Then so began the long trip to the airport.

In a nearby garbage can, there was a skunk rumaging through some old garbage. He spotted the penguins, and kept a close eye on them. Once he read the sign on the front of the bus, he picked up a walkie talkie. "They've responded faster than you thought professor. They're already headed to the airport as we speak."

"Good, good. Make sure they get on that plane. Don't let them know you're on their tail" He closed the walkie talkie, and laid it on a coffee table, that was glass. It was held up by four gold bears holding the glass up with their paws. He sat in the huge chair made for his extreme size. He sat there admiring Skipper as though he had been a plaque on a wall. All he needed now was his trophy, Destiny. "I hope you're happy, Skipper. Your sister is coming to your rescue. She always was the one to help you when you two were kids, am I right? Even Kowalski wasn't the hero on your account, eh? Always needed oh so sweet Destiny to pull you out of your ruts. It was funny how Destiny's younger than Rico and Kowalski, yet she's saved your life more times than they have put together

"Please don't drag Destiny into this madness. You can't hurt my older sister. She didn't do anything to you. Haven't you taken enough from us already?" Skipper pleaded with a strong voice. It was true he had taken enough from both penguins. The arctic tern sat next to the polar bear, and stared at him in the same mocking gesture as prof. Shard did. He didn't mind getting captured, but more so who awaited Destiny. If she knew who it was waiting at the desert she would no doubt come after him. That's what scared him.

The snow white animal rolled his eyes, and brought his paw to his face. "You just don't get it, do you Skipper?" Prof. Shard sighed. He rubbed his head with his massive claw. It could take out Skipper easily, but he wouldn't waste it on him. "It's always been about Destiny. She isn't the one who being dragged in. It's you, and whoever she's decided to bring to stop me, and rescue you. This is her and my game. You all are just the pawns that we're using to play with. Nothing more than that." Skipper wasn't going to believe that on any account whatsoever.

"No." He growled. "You're wrong. You are playing a game. This is all your game. Destiny wouldn't treat this as a game. You would, because you think of us as pawns, and nothing more. Destiny doesn't treat us that way. She loves us all in our own way. You don't love whoever you drag in, and that makes this a game to you. She loves us all, and that drives you insane, and twists your heart to where for one brief moment you wish that could know what it's like to feel the love she has for each of us. To feel like there is an actual person out there that could still feel anything for a murderer like you." The mad prfessor's face was growing angry, and Skipper didn't care. if he was going to die here, then he would tell the rotten truth to this lunatic. "That's the fact that few people know. Not many people know that polar bears are one of the only animals that hunt for sport, which is what you're doing now."

"ENOUGH!" The polar bear ran on all fours to the littler penguin before him. When he hollared, the smell of seals, and walrus was on his breath. It was maloderant, and could cause a skunk to pass out. "You had better hope that Destiny gets here, or I will have fun devouring you, _then _hunting her down next." He stopped showing his teeth, and cleared his throat. He stood back on two legs, and picked his chipped iron cane back up. "You know, I never thought you two would grow up to be so similar, but you two did, wouldn't you agree, Annie?" The arctic tern nodded, grnning. "Good job. You should be proud to be just like little deedee."

That pushed Skipper over the edge. "Don't call her that. NEVER CALL HER THAT!" He shouted. His eyes were burning with fury.

This made the large bear, smile with delight. "Oh I'm sorry. That's right. Only you're allowed to call her that. It's sweet how you don't let anyone call her that. Not even that nimrod Blowhole. Tell me. Are those two still in love with each other?" The squint in Skippers eyes, answered that question quite perfectly. "Oh they are. How delicious! I wish I could see how much they flirt with eachother. You really did hope it was someone better didn't you? Well no matter. She won't live long enough to get anyone else." Everytime the bear spoke it sent chills down Skipper's spine. He was Destiny's worst nightmare for sure. Skipper hated the fact that Destiny was actually coming this way.


	8. The flight to nevada

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 7

by

Mastermindhunter

They all arrived to the airport at last. Destiny and Rico hid behind a small fake tree. It was right next to the main doors. On the left side of the doors, Kowalski and Private hid behind an identical tree. They laid the motorcycle up against the wall. Destiny waited till there was nobody entering, and nobody close to the doors inside. She was about to walk in, but she saw a security camera. She pointed to Rico, then at the camera, he smiled, and nodded, with a rugged uh-huh. Out of nowhere he threw up some gum, and chewed it, then spat it straight at the lens. She smiled, and creeped in with her motorcycle. She saw a very large empty cargo box. She had the best of luck. When it was clear, they all grabbed the box, and heaved the motorcycle in gently. The little packing pieces of foam made crunchy sounds as it buried itself within the crate. They nailed it shut, and Destiny reached in her bag. In her wing was a large stamp that read **Ship to Las Vegas Nevada.** She tossed it up to the conveyer belt. Now all they had to do was get a ride to Nevada, themselves.

A human in a suit walked closer to the luggage. They hid underneath the conveyer belt, and waited for the human to pass. "It's useless!" Private whispered. "We'll never be able to pass through the x ray scanner. They keep vigilent eyes on the cargo."

Kowalski made raspberry noises. "Oh please, my little sister Destiny can get past any security." He waved his wing at the wrist, and put the other on his hip.

"Okay. Number one. PLEASE stop calling me your little sister Kowalski. You've been doing it since I was little. It gets old. And number two, don't worry about that Private. I know how to get past that. You all just need to find an empty bag headed to Las Vegas. Leave the security to me." Destiny's smile was reassuring. They grabbed a discarded lost and found bag to which they cold all fit in. Destiny zipped it up leaving herself out of it. She climbed on top of the bag, hearing the grunts and ouches of the three boys inside. In no time, they were up against a security guard. She sat back talking on her cell phone, not staring at the screen. The sound of heavy gum chewing was making Destiny disgusted. In her hand was a copy of cosmo girl. Her eyes went everywhere but the screen. Perfect. "Rico." She unzipped the bag and stared at Rico. "I need one of those walike talkies." Rico nodded, and handed her one. She pointed it at her cell phone, and turned the knob slowly. In no time the guard lost all the bars on her phone. It was hard to believe that she actually left the x ray scanner unattended. Destiny jumped onto the stainless steel, and watched the boys as they passed infront of the scanner. Their skeletal structures showed up infront of the screen. The one that belonged to Rico had weapons in its stomach region. UCK!

They successfully snuck past the scanners, and the tiniest penguin jumped back in the bag, and awaited for them to be tossed into the cargo hold. They stayed quiet, and after a while, they felt a pair of hands clutch the sides, and with a grunt, they landed in the plane with the rest of people's luggage. They uzipped the bag, and gasped for breath. The cargo area wasn't as packed as they thought it would be. There was plenty of space to walk around. Over a speaker they heard a voice. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. Your flight will last five and a half hours today. We have very few clouds with great visibility. The tempurature in Las Vegas is one hundred and five degrees farenheight, and we are ready for take off." Wow that was very hot for penguins. Still, if Skipper was in the Nevada desert than Nevada was where they would go.

They felt the floor seem to slant. They felt like they were falling backwards a bit, but they were just rising, so they knew what was going on. After a little while they felt like it was okay to stand up. Destiny inspected around the cargo bin, to see if there were any spies. Everything seemed alright, until there seemed to be a shuffling sound. Destiny hid behind a heavy duffel bag. Her eyes were wide, and she was terrified. Rico regurgitated a club, and inched his way foreward. Out of nowhere the seams bursted, and four furry faces were revealed flailing half hazardly to the floor. Marlene got in a faceplant. Julian landed on top of her. Mort fell on Julian's stomach, and Maurice slid down the pile of luggage. The three boys instantley calmed down, but were still confused. Destiny saw the boys lower their guards, and make their way to Julian, Marlene, Maurice, and Mort. She had yet to trust four furry animals that had just so happened to fall out of bag, headed to the same city as they were.

"What? You four? What are you all doing here?" Private asked. He was completely confused of how they could be here.

"Indeed. I thought we told you all that this was an emergency operation. No civilians allowed." Kowalski crossed his wings, and stared at the only mammals that sat in the cargo hold.

"It wasn't my fault, Private. Julian followed you, and I knew I would get blamed. I tried to stop him, but then I remembered that you said that Skipper was in trouble, and I can't let something happen to him!" Marlene sputtered. Julian nodded twice, and stared at Private smiling. "It's true. I was worried for Skipper as well as you guys so I was nervous that you all couldn't do alone, so I thought Julian and the others could help. After all," She started snickering. "He _supposedly_ helped you with Blowhole. You know, I have yet to meet him."

"Oh he's real alright, young miss." All of their heads snapped over to Destiny. She was still hiding behind the duffel bag. Only her eyes were visible. She must've been scared of the four still. "And he's my most beloved mammal of all time." She looked suspiciously at them, as they were confused. Destiny was new to them. They had yet to meet her. "Did that otter just say that the tall one betrayed my flippered sweetheart?"

Marlene looked over to her eyes, and slanted her head to the left a bit. "Skipper? Is that you?" Destiny slowly revealed herself from the bags. It was now very clear that it was not the Skipper they grew to easily recognize. She was somehow similar looking to Skipper, but highly beautiful. They never thought they would think of the words "Skipper" and "beautiful" being used in the same sentence, unless the word "isn't" was between them. There she was, though, the spitting image of Skipper, in all her glory. She sat down on top of the huge duffel bag, and slid down on her tail, as she carefully greeted each one.

She shook her head. "Not exactly, madam. I'm Destiny. I'm his big sister, and rather not suprised that you mistook me for him. I guess you could say we do look a bit similar." She grinned. Private shrugged a bit. They did look a little similar in facial expressions, especially when they were mad. "Now I would like to ask who you four are."

"Umm I'm Marlene, and I'm a close friend of your brother." She shook her hand and nodded.

She eyed the otter up and down, taking in her impression. Destiny didn't find it too easy to trust people."Pleasure to meet you, and who may I ask are these three?" She looked at the three furry animals next to her.

Marlene took at glance at the only other mammals in the room. She rolled her eyes to the boys. "Oh, they're just some lemurs, that know your brother and his team. They wanted to come along, because the zoo seemed a bit lonely without the boys. This is maurice, Mort, and Julien."

She looked at them, and raised her eyebrows. "All right. Well, I have trouble remembering mammal names, so I'll give you all code names."

"NO!" Julien shouted. "I am sick of being called ringtail. I demand to be named by the name I was given by the sky spirits!"

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Fine. State your name."

"King Julien." He smiled holding his head up high.

She shrugged. "Okay king Jerry. You go by your name, Marlene here goes by whiskers, you'll be eye eye, and you are sad eyes." She pointed at Maurice when she said eye eye, and pointed at Mort when she said sad eyes. Yep she was definitely Skipper's sister. Destiny's eye gleamed a bit, as if the words lonely pulled at her mind, for some reason. She lightly shook her head, and blinked a bit. "Oh okay. Well you all are civilians, but came anyways. I trust that Kowalski warned you that this is a very top class mission correct?" Her head jerked towards Kowaski. He nodded a few times, and she turned back to the mammals. "Well if you all insisted on ignoring Kowalski, then I have no choice, but to bring you along. I will defenitley not tolerate you being hazards to this mission. if you become a hazard, you may as well stay on this plane, to go back home. Do I make myself clear?" Julien was quite shocked, but slowly nodded his head. "Good I'm glad you all understand. I might be older than Skipper, but I'm still very young, and I have no trouble with speed, and I don't expect youger people to be."

Julien picked up the little penguin under her arms, and stared at her. "You don't look older. You are so tiny. You are even smaller than the cute penguin. If you ask me you are the little sister." Destiny's eyes grew angry. She was just as ill patiented with Julien as her little brother was.

Destiny glared at Julien. "Don't push it, king Jillian. I can take you out with my wings tied behind my back." Rico pulled her away from Julians grasp, and gave him an unsettleing glare. Kowalski walked up to the rude taller than himself lemur, and sighed.

"That's no way to talk to a sophisticated young lady. You will owe her an apoligy before this mission is over." Julian shrugged with a sneer, and walked away. He walked towards Destiny, as she straightened her ruffled feathers back down.

"Sheesh I hate being called Skipper's little sister. I'm a whole year older than him for crying out loud! Why am I always teased about my size." She growled.

Kowalski shrugged with a faint grin. "Well you'll always be _my_ little sister. Even Skipper said it himself" Destiny stared at Kowalski as if he just insulted her pride or even her own bloodline.

"As if. You're just my brother's comrad, and I don't care what Skipper says. Besides," she brushed her chest eathers down trying to pull away from Kowalski's gaze. His eyebrow was raised in confusion. "In an effort of arguements, someday Skipper wil realize that I've always been right." She smiled the same cocky smile Skipper had when he thought he was right.

Kowalski scoffed. "That's my little sister" He patted her head, messing up her head feathers. She whined and swatted his hand away. She straightened her head feathers, and walked to a corner.

After a few minutes they seperated. The lemurs went to their own corner, talking about what they got themselves into. The boys, talked to Marlene telling her what had happened. Private saw Destiny laying on her back, her flippers behind her back, with her eyes shut. Her tail seemed exceptionally long for a penguin. He saw it when he was back at Bronx, but he didn't want to ask questions. Not wanting her to feel lonely, he walked over to her, and sat next her. he felt another question coming to him.

"I can hear your breathing, Private." an eye cracked open, slightly, with a smile following close behind. "Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Uhmm actually yes I am. Why doesn't Skipper ever let anyone know about you? You seem like like a sweet enough girl. If you ask me, Skipper should introduce you to everyone." Destiny's eyes suddenly looked sad. She must have been suddenly embarrased, which wasn't what Private wanted to do.

"Well Private, ever since prof. Shard entered our lives, Skipper's always been afraid that an enemy would find out about me, and hurt me. When ever someone brought me up in conversation, he would tell them that he has no sister. Can you believe that? The only people he doesn't have trouble telling is Blowhole, Kowalski, and Rico. He thinks that Rico is a good older brother figure, but he said I shouldn't call him my brother per say. He's right you know. Rico never could be the same as a brother. He's more of a best friend. For some reason though, he wants Kowalski to be my older brother. Unlike Rico, Kowalski thought that sounded like a good idea, and thought that would be a great way to relate to me. But he's not my brother, no matter how much they want him to be. I don't care what Skipper says. Kowalski will never be my brother. I know he wants to be, but can't being friends be enough? As for Blowhole, Skipper knows he can't fool him. He didn't want to tell him, but i knew Blowhole before the boys did. If you ever asked about me, odds were he said he would tell you when you were older." She was right. When he asked about the picture, he said he would probably tell him someday. "Well he's just very protective. Even the people that have met me, he still tells them that I'm not his sister. I met an old enemy of his once. It was before me and Blowhole met. His name was Hanz. He was a puffin. Wow what a puffin he was." Her eyes sparkled a little bit. "Those long slender legs. Those choppy wings. He would take me flying. We kissed on the lips, and everything. Still Skipper wouldn't tell him I was his sister. I sure as heck told him though. Ahh what a man. That accent was so hypnotizing. He always brought me home made danishes, and flowers. A special place in my heart will always belong to him. I keep places in my heart for all the boys I date. But for now my heart mostly belongs to my scrumptious flippered lover Blowhole. Hey the puffin phase was fun while it lasted, but all penguins move on to bigger and better men. Yeah I know he is an enemy of Skipper, but I can't help it. That dangerous edge is attractive. I just wish Skipper's enemies weren't so handsome and attractive." Private put his wings over his ears. He met Hanz before, and didn't want to hear that. The puffin tried to take his home and eveything. It made him shiver just thinking about it.


	9. The past number two

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 9

by

Mastermindhunter

Private saw everyone sleeping soundly. The lemurs slept in the corner, curled up tightly. Marlene was slumpt up against Rico, snoring loudly. Destiny's head was layed in Kowalski lap. Kowalski stroked her head, wide awake. She twitched and thrashed in her sleep. It was sort of the same way Skipper was, before he was taken. Kowalski frowned and sighed. Private looked back at her, and he looked back at Kowalski. He was staring at Private. He jerked his head away, trying not to seem rude. Things were tough enough for the penguin already. He didn't want to be caught staring at her.

"It's my fault, you now." He heard Kowalski mummured.

It didn't make much sense, the statement. "What do you mean? What's your fault?"

Kowalski sighed. "It's my fault she never visits the HQ. You see, as soon as Rico came back with the crack along his beak that morning, Destiny told us the the story, but she left the part with Blowhole out."

(flashback to the morning following the Coney island incident)

"I wrapped a bandana around the cut. I'm not sure if will leave a scar, but I tried my best." Destiny hugged Rico close to her, and looked up to him. Skipper looked at the open cut, that was slowly starting to heal. It was scabbing, so that was good. Rico held his wing over his cut. Skipper removed his wing from his face, and took a glance at it. Rico hesitated as Skipper was about to lay a wing on it. It was trickling a bit of blood, but the only thing on Destiny's mind was the dolphin that she saved. She felt like she had let the massive creature down. A deep intake of breath was heard, when Skipper laid a wing on his beak.

Kowalski held Skipper's wing back. "Careful Skipper. The cut is deep. You don't want to scar it up worse than it already will." Kowalski pulled out a medical kit, and opened it up. A dark chocolate colored glass bottle was pulled out the bag, and Kowalski dipped a cotton swab into the concoction. "Now Rico. It will sting, but don't touch it."

"Ow!" Rico said. The swab gently massaged the alcohol onto the cut, and a bandage was placed over the area that was cut.

Destiny touched the side of Rico's face. "Will he be okay?"

"Oh sure Destiny. It'll heal. It just needs time. I'm not so sure about scarring, but I think it'll be okay." She smiled, and nestled into Rico's feathers.

"Alright. I hope you get better soon Rico. I'l just uhh . . . "She pointed in the direction of the Bronx. "Get back to my place. I'll just see you all later. Get well soon Rico." She kissed him on the cheek, and dove into the water, to surface jumping out of the other. "I'll see you boys later." She blew them all kisses. "Bye Skippy. I love you." Skipper smiled and waved. He was about to go back into the HQ, until he saw his sister looking around suspiciously. He didn't like secrets kept from him. He called Kowalski over, and whispered something into his ear. After the command was shared, he pointed to the direction his sister dissappeared off to. Kowalski nodded, and followed. Rico knew that Kowalski would find out about the dolphin. He promised he wouldn't tell Skipper about him, but Kowalski wouldn't understand. If by some crazy chance he_ did _understand, he wouldn't care. Skipper would find out, and the siblings would fight. He tried to stall him. Unfortunately he could think of anything, so he punched him square in the face.

Meanwhile Destiny was headed back to that dolphin she saved from the inferno. She got there as fast as she could. What fun to meet the dolphin once again. She tried to remember his name. Blowhole, she thought. The main question was would he remember her? She remembered telling him that morning that she would return to the medical ward to meet him. She was so bent on having this mammal remember who she was. It was weird. Why though? She had saved countless animals in the past, so why was this dolphin thing so important to her? She had laid that question to rest because the subway had suddenly stopped at coney island.

The humans on the subway all headed to the theme park. Not a single human was headed straight to the aquarium with flowers. How rude. She crept in. The smell of burnt metal invaded her nostrils. It was awful. She looked over at the area that was engulfed in flames last night. Some firefighters were pushing things around, looking to see if there were any casualties. She knew there weren't except the dolphins eye. The blonde girl that the dolphin saved was near the pool, talking to Chuck Charles from the news. She had a white soft pad on the in dip of her back. It must have been where the ring slammed into her back.

"Well it was Blowhole's fault, but I don't blame him. He made one mistake, and that's it." How dare she? Blowhole saved her life. The only reason she didn't blame him _was_ because he saved her life. She owed that dolphin her life. Destiny was shaking with anger. How could this human be so cruel? She brushed it off, and looked toward the medical ward. It was abandoned when she went in. There was no noise. Not a sound at all. The only sound was that of the smalldrops of water coming from the ceiling, and down into the pool from the pipes over head.

She walked in, looking for any sign of the large bluish grey animal she saved last night. "Hello?" When she looked up, she saw a sign that said, **large mammals in intensive care**. It was around the corner. She looked in to find a sad sight. The dolphin was laying in a small pool, with large ropes, that went across his stomach. They must have been to keep him held up as not to drown. A big white square gauze was across the spot where his right eye had been. He stared straight ahead, and hardley moved. His blowhole was breathing slowly, and shallowly as if it had just woken up. He was no doubt exhausted.

The big mammal looked in her direction, and weakly smiled at her. "You!" He blinked lazily "You're the bird who saved my life." He smiled, and lifted a flipper out of the water toward the tiny bird. She touched the center of the massive flipper with the rim of her wing. She nodded, and looked at the gauze she could see a faint pinkish color.

The sigh broke the silence of the water dripping. Her beak crept up to a smile. "Yep that was me. I promised I would be here, and so here I am. I was afaid you would foget me." Shudders rang off the walls, when she laid her body on his bottle like nose. Worried that it was painfulfull for the dolphin, Destiny pulled back wide eyed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-"

Blowhole laid his flipper lightly on her crown, and stroked gently. Something about his smile showed a bit of humor. What did he find so funny? "It doesn't hurt. I was actually enjoying it. I've been touched by children, just because they've never touched a dolphin before. It's been a long time since someone hugged me." He laid his flipper on her back and leaned his head closer to her. "I'm sorry. I'm . . . not used to feather light touches."

Destiny giggled. "Well that would be the right words to use for a touch from a wing." Blowhole smiled at the irony. It made great sense, and was uplifting for some reason. She laid her whole body against his nose. He let out a rugged breath, as she stroked his nose. She looked up at his lost eye, and suddenly started to feel her eyes water. "I'm sorry." She sobbed "I'm sorry for everything. I'm . . . I'm so sorry." She buried her face in his his skin. Blowhole was suprised by this. He pulled Destiny up and looked at her in the face.

"Hey, what are you sorry about?" He touched the chin of Destiny's beak, and tilted her face up. "You saved my life, and pulled me to safety. I'm the one who should say sorry to you." Destiny's beak was trembling. She couldn't look at the dolphin in the eye.

"I've trained myself to save animals in need of help." Blowhole felt her wings tremble as they slowly turned to fists. She was grinding her beak. "I should have gotten to you sooner, and maybe you wouldn't have lost your eye." Blowhole was staring down at her. They both felt guilty, and knew that the other one shouldn't have felt so bad about themselves.

Blowhole grabbed the little penguin's face. She was keeping her eyes closed, and sobbing, her feathers getting soaked. "Look at me, little black and white bird." She opened her eyes, and stared at him. "I will not let you degrade yourself. You did what few humans could do. " He saw a stray tear fall, and took his flipper to wipe it off her cheek. She smiled at the gesture. Blowhole picked her up, and off the floor, and held her close to him, in the water. They closed their eyes, and enjoyed the loving embrace. "That reminds me. I never quite caught your name. May you tell me what it is?" He asked with his eye closed.

"Destiny" She whispered her eyes resting closed.

Blowhole let her name ring out through the room, in a whisper. "Destiny." He hummed slowly, as if absorbing the name. "I like that name. It's as if it was my Destiny to meet you last night. To be perfectly honest I would rather live with one eye, than not meet you." She smiled, but then stared at a clock on the wall. It said nine thirty. She was late to going home.

"Oh my goodness. It's late my fellow penguins will wonder where I am. I'm sorry, but I must go." She sighed. The mammals head looked down, but nodded.

"I understand." Silence followed. It wasn't a very uncomfortable silence. It was a little scary since neither moved. "When will I see you again?" He looked hopefull, but at the same time, so lonely. How could she leave him here to be near no one? She had to be with this dolphin, if it meant keeping it a secret from everyone. Kowalski, the female's of her team, even her own brother, Skippy.

She touched his snout, and smiled. "I'll meet you tomorrow, wherever they keep you. It'll be in the evening."

He smiled carefully, and tilted his head. He thought of where he would most likely be tomorrow. "Well, if my surgery goes according to plan, I'll most likely be in the large pool on the west side of the aquarium. It's meant for the healing mammals, like killer whales, and things like that. It's larger than the aqua theater was, so be on your toes." She looked down feeling a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was going to jump out of the water, but felt a slick flipper under her body. Blowhole had picked her up with both flippers, and placed her on the floor, above the rest pool. She held her wing up. The large greyish blue flipper met hers, and slowly slicked away as she turned towards the exit. She waved when he wasn't in reach. She darted off, then slid off on her belly. Her smile couldn't be erased. She felt funny feelings when she was around him.

The next day, she woke up with a smile on her face. She could only think of the wonderful dolphin, and seeing it once again. The humans watched as she swam in the waters. Her teammates were so curious as to what was going on with her that day, and why she had been so kookey. She wouldn't say a word to anyone. She just kept going on with her usual antics. She waved to the humans and ate when she was hungry, but her smile would not fade away.

It was about five when she went over to see the boys. For some reason Kowalski had a big black eye, and was staying away from Rico. She didn't quite understand why. When she asked, Kowalski said it was just an accident. It seemed like a secret, but she thought it was nothing. Skipper looked at her as if she was hiding something. It was alright if she was hiding something, because he would find out what it was. He was sneaky like that. He and his sister loved keeping secrets from eachother, and they laughed when one found out the others. For some reason Destiny wasn't giving any hints to what was going on.

Rico and Destiny sat side by side. Rico noticed a glow radiating off of Destiny. She seemed different from the other day. There were only few times, Destiny looked like this, and Rico never understood why this happened, but didn't ask why. He just figured it was a girl penguin thing. His cut had left a scar, but it wasn't too bad, just a bit distinguishing. Rico took it quite well. Destiny was glad it didn't get too bad. She hugged Rico, knowing he would feel better with a hug.

Kowalski kept a close eye on Destiny. He also noticed her strange personality. Why was she acting so peculiar. He knew this was something he would have to look into. Destiny had always been a sweet penguin to the boys. Of course she didn't like it when Kowalski took the role as big brother to her, but still her heart was in the right place for them all. She loved the boys, and they loved her back. This just seemed a little to cheery. Kowalski looked over to Skipper, and nudged his head in Desinty's direction. Skipper saw it, and nodded.

"So . . . Destiny, has there been anything new to your habitat, like a boy penguin, perhaps?" Kowalski smiled to Skipper, raising his eyebrow that was over his good eye. Skipper exchanged the glance. He knew that would be it. The signs of her perkey attitude would be that she had a new boy at her zoo, and that she clearly had a thing for him. It must have been chaos, with twenty five girls all clamouring for one penguin. It sort of made the boys jelous, but it made them even happier that Destiny had finally found someone.

"Nope." Was her only response. She stared at the boys, and kept her consistent smile up for them all to see. They were surprised that wasn't the case. If it was they knew Destiny would tell them they were right. She wasn't one to keep secrets forever. "I'm just in a really pleasant mood. Is that so wrong?"

Skipper held his wings up defensively. "Oh no, deedee. I was just wondering is all." She snickered, and looked down. Rico looked at her, and she smiled in his direction. She nodded slowly. As the boys were whispering to eachother. She had a glitterish sparkle in her eye. He had assumed that she really did find someone, but he knew she really was telling the truth in saying that there wasn't a new penguin in the habitat in the Bronx. Maybe it wasn't a penguin. He thought of other birds, but then he thought . . . Oh no. Could she have really fell in love with the dolphin?

Rico looked at her his mouth wide agape. Destiny slowly shook her head. "Please you can't tell them. They won't understand." Destiny whispered. Rico looked at the two that were whispering amungst themselves. Well, he never did have very good skills with talking, so what was the the point in telling them, when you can't talk. He smiled, and hugged her close. She felt safe, nustling Rico's feathers. "Thank you, Rico. You are the best." She glanced above the boys, and stared at the clock. It said six. She was late!

"Sory guys, but I gotta go! There are things I must see to." She blew kisses to all three, and jumped out of the habitat. Skipper noticed it.

"Kowalski, I want you to check in on her at nine o clock. Head to the Bronx zoo, and find out what she's doing. If she isn't there at nine, then look for her. I don't care how long it takes. You find her." Kowalski nodded. Rico looked sadly up at the hole of the HQ. How would he explain this to Destiny

By the time she arrived, the stars were out, and glistening. The pool was in the distance. She saw a dorsal fin gliding barely above the surface from side to side in it. She assumed it was him. She got close, and smiled. The water was sparkling. When the dolphin got out, she noticed something was built up over his right eye. It was was crescent shaped, and circled around his head. In his eye area, a red laser looking barrel beamed out. It glowed like it could see. Destiny figured it was a bionic eye. She got closer, and spoke.

"Hey Blowhole" She whispered slowly. He darted up, hearing something from around him. "How are you? I see you got a new eye." He looked around, and saw her as he smiled weakly, and stared at her.

"Yes I got it from the humans. It's supposed to be some kind of futuristic eye. They said that if I could see from it, then they would try it on humans." She smiled to him, and sat on the edge of the waters. Blowhole rolled his good eye, and nudged his head foreward. "Wel don't be shy. Come on in." He laughed. He dove down head first, and did fun little flips through the water. Destiny smiled, and slid in slowly. The water was nice and warm. It wasn't every day she was swimming with something so large, such as a dolphin.

She swam over to the center, and looked as Blowhole smiled to her. He dove down, and was barely below the water. A flipper showed up at the surface, and pointed downward. She nodded, and sank down. She looked at Blowhole glide gracefully through the water. She watched as Blowhole seem to be soaring through water. She saw him swim up to her. She was getting awfully nervous, and tried swimming back as not to get hit. He grabbed her wing, and held on tight. She wasn't used to such a fast swimming speed. She was being carried along the water, and it felt good to not work so hard in swimming, but rather be pulled along.

She smiled at him when he looked back behind himself. She was let go, and she swam right next to him. He slowed down as to where she could catch up. They spun in circles together. They felt so happy as they orbited around eachother. You could say it was like syncronized swimming, or almost dancing. Bubbles spurted from the dolphins hole on his head. Bubbles also spurted from the tiny penguin's nose. They surfaced at the same time, and stared at eachother.

Blowhole started talking first. "Listen, Destiny. I know I'm fairly large in comparison to you, but please. Will you be my sweet heart?" He looked down at the little black and white female bird. Destiny didn't know what to say. She had never dated a mammal before. It seemed like something that wouldn't be so bad. She had tears in her eyes. Now she knew why she was so anxious to see him all the time. It was because she had fallen in love with him. She smiled through the tears, and nodded slowly. Blowhole had a shocked, but delighted look upon his face. He picked her up, and hugged her close. A wet lick made Destiny's feather's turn upwards. She giggled at the feeling, and smashed her feathers back down. She reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. Nothing would make me happier." She sighed. He saw her lids growing heavy. A large yawn emmited from her mouth. It reminded Blowhole of a baby bird. He smiled, and laid foreward in the water, putting Destiny on his back. He could smell her, through his Blowhole. She smelled of fresh fish, and flowers from the zoo. "It's so late. I hope my team doesn't notice I'm gone." She yawned. "I know I should head back to them for the night, but I don't want to leave."

"Then stay here. They should trust you. Besides, who would be looking for you this late at night. I think it would be much safer to stay here for the night. Who knows what could happen out there this late at night." She looked at the sky, and nodded yes.

"You're right. The aqua theater is much safer than the trip home. I guess I should wait till morning." She curled her body up into a full circle, and laid down onto the dolphin. "Wait. If I weigh too much, won't you sink? You can't swim, if you have me on your back."

Blowhole laughed a squeaky laugh. "Oh don't worry. I can sleep perfectly fine. We have a kick tail reflex. Normally we can sleep with one half of our brain hemisphere, while the other keeps us kind of awake." Destiny smiled, as she listened. She lightly traced the hole on his head, making sure not to clog it. "However in captivity, we can sleep with all of our brain. We still hold that kick tail reflex though."

Destiny giggled. "Well I guess that's much less stressfull. So you're alright with me on top of you to sleep tonight?"

Blowhole nodded. "Yes. I'll keep you safe, out of the water."

"All night?"

"All night."

Destiny woke up early, that morning. Blowhole was still sleeping, lightly cruising. Destiny looked down, and smiled as he was soundly asleep. She traced his hole once again. Her wings were placed under her chin, as she slowly adjusted to the bright light of summer. Blowhole was the next to wake up. A big breath of air escaped the Blowhole causing Destiny's feathers to turn upright. She laughed, and he yawned largely.

"Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Destiny rubbed his head. Blowhole responded with a lazy smile, and a nod. Destiny was glad to hear that. She laid her head down on the side of Blowhole's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The startled couple sat upright hearing a high pitched girl like scream. When they looked around, Destiny saw the last person she ever expected to find. Kowalski stood there with his black eye slowly starting to heal well. He was close to the water. His beak was hanging slightly opened, his eyebrows knitted together. A wing was pointed at Destiny, then at Blowhole, and back at Destiny. Destiny wasn't so sure what to do. Everyone was completely frozen. Destiny held herself up laying down, being held up by her wings. Blowhole was laying in the water, not moving at all.

Finally Destiny whispered over to Blowhole. "Leave this to me. Don't startle him." She sat up, and smiled to Kowalski. "Hey Kowalski, buddy. Umm hows everything at Central Park?" She slid down blowholes slick skin, and swam up to Kowalski. He stood there with his look of startlement still on his face. She knew she was in hot water now.

"I . . . you . . . that mammal . . . Are . . . Did I see you sleeping on top of that dolphin?" Kowalski was babbling, trying to make sense of seeing his baby sister with such a large monsterous beast. Destiny wasn't quite sure what to say, or even how to get herself out of this mess. All her brain could muster up was a simple head nod. Kowalski was shocked when he saw the head nod. "Oh no please don't nod to that. Anything but that. You saved this thing last night didn't you? Now you can't leave it alone!" He shouted in a freaked out voice. He wasn't scared of what would happen to her, but what would happen to himself. "Well if you can't deny that, then at least say you don't have feelings for this . . . thing." Destiny responded with a grasp on the bridge of her beak. Kowalski was totally shocked at this new found knowledge.

Blowhole thought this would a be a good time to interviene. "Look buddy, it's not her fault. This whole, 'Stay here with me' thing was my idea." He explained. "Don't get upset with her. I was afraid to send her through the streets alone." Kowalski looked over at the large mammal, with a look of instant hatred.

Kowalski moved Destiny over, to look at the large dolphin. "Don't even try to push your luck with me pretty boy. You're already on my list. Let's just hope you aren't on her little brother's list." Kowalski turned back to Destiny. "How could you fall in love with this thing? Does anybody else know about about this? Rico was here when the stage blew up. Does he know about you and this beast?"

"HE'S A DOLPHIN, AND HIS NAME IS BLOWHOLE!" she shouted. Kowalski raised his eyebrows quite shocked that his little sister would hollar at him like that. She put her flippers over her beak. "And yes he does know, but don't blame him. As if he would tell you." She sighed. "I'm sorry Kowalski, but I'm not a little girl anymore."

Kowalski stiffened. "Well you will always be _my_ baby sister. Plus, it seems that you are, in saying that you can't make the right decision. What do you think Skipper would say? Don't bother guessing, because I already know what he say. He'll say Kowalski you're dead for letting this happen. That's what he'll say. I'm heading straight home, before this gets out of hand, and I get blamed." He ran towards the gate, but Destiny jumped on him, pinning his wings straight down.

She looked at him terrified. "Kowalski." Her eyes were moist with tears. "You can't do this to us. If Skipper finds out, then I'll be dead meat. Please he won't understand." She whimpered. "Please. I'm asking you as a sister. Please just keep it a secret, please. sister to brother?" Kowalski gazed up at the desperate little penguin. She must have been kidding.

"Are you seriously asking me to tell a king sized lie to my commanding officer, your little brother? I'm not an idiot, Destiny." He saw the predicament presented before him, and the little penguin laying on top of his stomach. He did what came naturally to himself. He started considering options. "Listen Destiny, Skipper, Rico, and I all know plenty of male birds. If we can just find one of them willing to be with you, you can dump the dolphin and-" His option was cut short, when he saw her face drop to shame and misery. When he looked over to Blowhole, Blowhole slowly lowered his head down, and sighed, with pain in his eyes too. "and . . . " he then sighed knowing how much they meant to each other. "And then you'll both end up lonely with nobody to love you." He finally pushed Destiny off of himself, and stood up straight. "Fine you two. I'll try to keep you both as secrets as long as I can. I don't know how, exactly, but I'll find a way."

Destiny was ecstatic, and hugged Kowalski tightly. "Oh thank you Kowalski. You might actually be a good big brother after all." He rolled hs eyes and smiled. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"D'oh get off me. I still think this is a bad idea. If your brother finds out, all three of us are as dead as a fish in a cup of coffee." He grumbbled with a nervous shaky look. His nervous attitude changed to accomplishment, when he saw Destiny run up to Blowhole, and jump into his flippers. Maybe this wasn't such a bad couple after all.

The day had gone by considerably well. Destiny had headed home under the watchful eye of Kowalski, the expert secret keeper, and Kowalski headed home. Things didn't seem so bad, they were more wrong than they could have imagined. Kowalski was working on some old invention later that evening. Destiny wasn't in their home, and Rico was heading out to go swimming in the moat. Skipper was about to ask Kowalski about the night. Rico was just climbing out of the HQ. Skipper waited till he climbed out, and pulled the fishbowl over the cover. Skipper turned towards Kowalski with a smile, ready for the report. Kowalski was acting nervous. He walked over, and laid a flipper on Kowalski's shoulder.

"Uhmm kowalski. I think I would like that report on Deedee."

"Oh, umm, Destiny? Oh well here's the thing. She went to her habitat, safe and sound." He turned back to his table, and tried to keep working. This was not what he wanted to talk about. He didn't want to tell Skipper the biggest secret Destiny now held, and nor did he like lieing to Skipper. There wasn't much trouble not telling him what happened, but when he had to tell him something that didn't happen, it felt even worse.

"Well then, why did you wait till sunrise to come back home?" Kowalski was stumped now. "That seems a little off."

He was mentally yelling to himself not to tell anymore lies. It would only dig him even deeper into the hole. Regardless, he tried to cover up his lie with going even deeper. "Well she made a few stops, You know picking up snacks for her team." A lump in Kowalski throat formed, when he saw Skipper getting aggravated out of the corner of his eye.

Skipper glared at him. "It doesn't take that long to get snacks." Kowalski swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing his was in trouble now. "Kowalski" He swirled Kowalski around, and stared him in the eye. "I know there's something that I'm not being told." Kowalski was getting frightened. His knees were shaking, and Destiny was going to be found out. "Tell me what you know"

"I . . . I"

"Tell me what I don't know or else."

He was whimpering with fear. He grabbed the shorter Skipper with his flippers, and stared him in the eye. "OKAY I CONFESS! He's big, he's got a bionic eye. He's a mammal! His skin is slick, his real eye grey like smoke. I tried to tell her to stay away from him, and date normal birds!" Kowalski suddenly figured out what he just blurted out. He quickly slapped his wings over his beak.

"What? Okay! Now I'm upset." He pushed Kowalski down to the cement to sit down. "You are going to tell me the whole story, and you leave no details out. Destiny is my big sister. I want straight facts. No more lies. Tell me everything."

The Bronx penguins were listening to kokomo by the beach boys. It was filling the HQ. Destiny was picking up her maps off the floor, a big googly eyed smile on her face. The girls were smiling, since they were introduced to the dolphin known as Blowhole earlier that day. They seemed to be dancing while their chores were being done. They were glad to finally meet the mammal. All of the girls were very delighted to see him. Most of the girls were very attracted to him, but they knew better to get between Destiny and a boy she liked. There were so many smiles. That dolphin was something else to them. "So whoever wants to see my man once again say Yeaha!" Suddenly there were voices screaming."Yeaha!" The voices erupted from the HQ. Destiny pulled from the stack of maps, a picture of him, that one of the girls took. She hugged it against her chest sighing heavily. Suddenly Rico came down into the HQ, and ran up to Destiny. "Rico? What are you doing here?" She said shockingly, hiding the pictures in Coco's stomach.

Rico pointed towards the Central Park's direction. Destiny didn't exactly know why, but Rico wanted her to follow him, for some reason. Destiny didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was willing to follow him. She hadn't seen the boys today, and figured that it would be nice to hang out with them. Something seemed different though. Rico seemed to be upset for some reason.

When she got there Skipper was outside of the HQ. His face didn't show friendlyness. It look like it was angry, and upset. Rico sighed pointing towards Skipper. Behind Skipper Kowalski stood, looking down acting as if were ashamed. It didn't take Destiny long to figure out what had happened. Kowalski told him everything. She glance at Kowalski, and slowly shook her head. Under her breath she growled. "Kowalski. You didn't." Her anger was obliterated when Skipper started shouting.

"Destiny! Are you out of your mind? Is this true that you went somewhere else other than your habitat? AFTER DARK? **AND STAYED THERE?" **Destiny could understand that Skipper was angry, but knew that she was the older penguin, and wasn't going to stand for her little brother to yell at her.

"Skippy, please."

"Don't Skippy please, me!"

"Skipper, listen. I didn't want to go out there alone, or at night." She tried explaining. There was worry in her eyes. It was worry that she wouldn't be able to find a way to calm her brothers down. Though she was shorter than her younger brother, she tried to sound wise in her reasoning. " I was safe. I was with a reliable animal" She hoped that made Skipper feel like he could trust her.

Skipper was not phased. "Yes. I heard." He stared at Kowalski apreciatively. Destiny was not so joyous of kowalski's betrayal. "I also heard it was an animal that you rescued from the blaze. A _male _animal. Not only that, but he was a mammal!"

Destiny couldn't believe it. Was this really happeneing? "I had to! What would you have done? Would you have let him just drown?" A little glow in Skipper's eyes pointed out to Destiny's horror, that Skipper was considering agreeing to that thought.

"Well while I don't have anything but ccontentedness for mammals, still I would save him. Though through that, I would never want to see such an atrocious mammal. If I heard correctly he has one eye." What did that matter? So what? Skipper was not being reasonable, and if Destiny heard right, raising his voice.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, he doesn't look like a mammal! What is so wrong with mammals anyway? Why are you so hateful against things that are a different species from you?"

Skipper stared at Destiny as if she was crazy. She stared up at him not showing a hint of weakness. Skipper stared down at his shorter yet older sister, trying to show her that he meant business. "Do you think that looking different makes a difference? You have to understand, Deedee! He might look different, but you have to see it! He's still a mammal and mammals are all the same! They try to draw you in with with their smooth skin, and fur. Next you fall for them like a hatchling. They might seem like a great friend, but then they get attached to you, and when you pull yourself away, they get angry, and try to hunt you down. Do you know why they hunt you down?" Destiny was positive that she would be answered without asking why. "It's because we're birds. Mammals eat birds, for crying out loud!" This made Destiny very angry. It made her so angry, that she up and yelled at him.

"Skipper, I love him!"

That was the moment every thing seemed to shatter. Destiny held her wings over her beak, suddenly wanting to kick herself, for what she just said. Skipper's face was one thatwas mixed with both shock and anger. His facial features were shocked, and surprised, but murder engulfed his blue eyes. He took a minute to absorb the sheer betrayal of his only sister. he then let out a long breath, and squinted his eyes. "Fine, then. I'm your little brother, and I will always love you no matter what. However I will never be subtle with the fact that you are dating him." Destiny lowered her head, not letting Skipper see her beak quivering. "I will always hate him. Kowalski!"

It seemed as though he could hardly speak, as if guilty of betraying his only little sister figure. "ye-yes, Skipper?"

"I need the name of this dolphin."

"Uhmm Blowhole Skipper." He said disappointed of his own actions.

"Good this Blowhole will be our number one newest arch nemesis." Destiny was appauled at his actions. She couldn't believe Skipper would go to these extremes. "I need to know everything. I want to know when he eats, when he sleeps. If a butterfly lands on his snout, I want to know about it. Rico you're in charge of finding his weakness. We'll go out tomorrow morning to make hostility." Skipper turned towards his HQ hole, and was about to move the fishbowl. Destiny clutched Skipper's shoulder tightly, and spun him around to meet her gaze.

"Skippy, please I-"

Her attempt to reason with Skipper was cut short unfortunately. A loud crisp slap sound was eminated. Destiny was slapped painfully in the mouth. She fell back onto her back, quickly. She didn't look surprised, but she felt it. Her face showed shame for her brother, and a feeling of true hurt. Skipper looked at her with a face of shock, and fright. He had barely been able to believe what he had done. She started to let the look of sadness fade away. Skipper reached a flipper out carefully, feeling like he had made the biggest mistake of his life. In an instant Destiny's face of shame changed to one of sheer fright. She fumbled trying to get to her feet. The first person she ran to was Rico. She hid her face in Rico's feathers crying with pain in her sobs. Rico stared at Skipper without much to say. His gaze then dropped down to Destiny. Skipper looked at both of his flippers as if they were soiled with blood. It was only hard enough to make a red spot on her face. He ran into his HQ, wis wings hiding his face shamefully. Rico looked at Destiny, and sighed. She was crying quietly, but still crying from emotional weight nonetheless. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

Kowalski watched as Skipper ran straight into the HQ. He then stared at Destiny, rather embarrased. He slowly waddled up to her, and tried to form words. There wasn't much to be said that was already laid out. Still he tried the best he could. "Destiny, I am so sorry . . . I . . . I can't tell you how-"

She whimpered, turning around. Tears made dark streaks in her white feathers. Kowalski was astounded when he saw a pink mark on the left side of her face. "Please just leave me Kowalski. I will never burden you with a secret ever again." She turned back to nestling herself in Rico's plumage. Rico was surprised at what he heard. He looked down awe struck. Kowalski winced, closing his eyes tightly, a frown clearly visible when he looked to his feet. He slowly waddled away, his head between his shoulders in shame. Rico returned to consoling her. He laid his cheek on top of her head. He started to slowly cry along with her.

(present day)

"We haven't seen eachother since that day, until of course today." He said, slowly rubbing Destiny's back as she slept. "I feel like it was the sickest thing I have ever done to anyone. I don't know if I can ever be her older brother figure again. It was that day that she cut off all visits from us. The only way we ever got contact, was when Blowhole told us about her, and how she was, and that was if he felt like telling us. I just wish I could just close my eyes, and just wish it a ll gone." He closed his eyes, as if it could really happen. It was then that a voice came up from the speaker.

"Alllll right ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Please fasten your safety belt, and refrane from leaving your seat until after the plane has come to a complete stop. We thank you once again for choosing our airlines. Enjoy your stay at Las Vegas Nevada."

Kowalski leaned down, and whispered in Destiny's ear, lightly laying a wing on her back. "Hey . . . Deedee . . . come on. Wake up." Destiny flinched lightly, and breathed in deeply. She fluttered her eyes open, and looked up at Kowalski.

"What is it, Kowalski?" She was squinting, smiling at her gentle wake.

"We've made it. We're here." She smiled, and laid her head back down, with a **thump! **


	10. Nevada

Kidnapping Skipper ch. 10

by

Mastermindhunter

Everybody looked out the window. It was night, and the city was glittering. Destiny was asleep in the back. Kowalski grabbed her and laid her in the bag. The others got into the bag they came in. Marlene and the lemurs got into the zipped bag, and the penguins in theirs. After a few bumps and painful tosses, they unzipped it to find they were on the luggage pick up area. Destiny pushed the bag open, and ran off to look for the lemurs, and Marlene. After a few stumbles through the clustered bags, she finally found them. She grabbed them, and they headed off to the others. They scurried off to find the motorcycle. It was being carried off by two airport security gaurds. They couldn't reach it, so they ducked under a table by a cafe like area. They were carrying it as if they were taking it to somebody.

"What are they doing with your motorcycle, Destiny?" Private asked. They carried it swiftly into an employees only area.

"I'm not sure. Let's take a look." She told the others to follow her. Julian snickered.

He looked at the tiniest bird, and a look of defiance was in his eye. "I wish you the best of luck." He smiled. She grabbed his tail, restricting his escape.

"Nice try king Johnny. I know the way you type are. Just stay with the group. You promised you would help. I'm keeping that offer over your head." She dragged Julian by the tail, and they ran across the floor. They hid under an old lady's walker, When the coast was clear, they ran into the employees only area. She held the door open signaling everyone to go. They slid in, and the lemurs and Marlene had ran in. The hid behind some boxes, and watched as they drug it into the middle of the room. The room was dark, but they coud see the Harley shimmering. "They are a bunch of theives." She whispered to Private."

"Oh man. A nice polished tough 2009 night train Harley Davidson. Do you know how much this will sell for?" Said one of the theives.

Destiny turned in Rico's direction. "Rico hand me a black marker." He spat one in her wing. She used in on her white feathers, beak, and feet. The only thing that showed were her beautiful blue eyes. She was walking towards the Harley, but Kowalski grabbed her shoulder.

"You can't go out there. They'll tear you up!"

"I like that bike, Big K." She whispered. She only called him Big K. when she was ready to bring the pain. A rope was nearby that was meant to tie boxes together. She lowered herself down with it. She hopped down, near the two men, and kept low to the ground. "Nobody steals my bike, and gets away with it." She snarled she looked up at the two men, and shouted "Hey!"

The crouched down and smiled. "Aww look at her, she's such a cute penguin. Let's step on her!" They never got the chance, when Destiny slammed their heads together. In one quick move, the theives fell to the floor, unconcious. She grabbed Julian's arms, and the rest of the animals ran up to the bike with her. Apparently Destiny wasn't in the mood for waiting till they got out of the airport. She grabbed a large Helmet out of her shoulder bag, and put it on. It was the purest white, granted the visor which was black, hiding her the black marker was still on her wings, It was really pretty.

She was getting ready, quickly. "Now everybody, The distance from Las Vegas to Lake Tahoe is over 400 miles. It will take about 8 hours to get there, and that's not counting eating time, and bathroom breaks." Her whole head was covered by the helmet, and it was pretty big, but it looked like she made it herself. She pulled them all up in accordance to weight distribution. She pulled Mort up by his tail, and gently laid him on the bike. "Okay, sad eyes. Here's what you do. You hold on to my shoulders, or lock your paws around my waist, if you can, okay?" She said carefully.

Mort smiled. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held on tight.

She pointed to Maurice. "Alright. Now you eye eye. You hang on to sad eyes. Hang on tight." He hopped up to the Harley, and mimmicked Mort's gesture. "Rico. Up on!" She grinned. He flipped up to the bike, giving Maurice a kung fu grip cling. "Rico. Grab king Jimmy, and haul him up here." Rico grabbed him, and pulled him up to the motor bike. Destiny turned around, and looked at him in the eye, though they couldn't see behind the motorcycle helmet. "I will tell you now, king. We can't afford any mistakes Jimony. Remember that." She turned back towards the front and called them up. "Private, you're next. King Jake, help him up."

"Uhh that's Julian." He sneered. He picked the tiny penguin up, and sat him behind him.

She turned around, and called for Marlene and Kowalski on back seat. Kowalski jumped up, and helped Marlene, in front of him. She looked and saw everybody on the bike. She put the key in the ignition. "Alright, I've made some adjustments myself, and they are used in case. Nobody is to touch any buttons, and everybody is to wear helmets. Rico do you have anything?" He regurgtitated seven blue plastic helmets, and gave everybody one. "Next, I can't afford any casualties. Since you all are now my team, we will not let each other down. When I jump off the bike, you jump off the bike. This bike has been my most trusted tool to get out of trouble, but it means nothing in comparrison to you all." She said looking forward. "And lastly. We are in search of Skipper. If I'm caught, don't worry about me, just get my brother out. Are we all clear?" They all said yes. "Good, now let's head out." She grabbed her key ring. Private saw a goofy one that said I brake in Denmark. With a roar, the motorcycle came to life with a twist of the key. Private knew there would be madness, seeing four penguins, three lumrs, and a otter driving a motorcycle. and he got preparred. "And away we go!" She shot out the door, leaving the theives in the dust.

The motorcycle burst through the door, and everyone screamed as they dove out of the way for her, and the others. She drove out of the doors, and looked at where she was, she jumped on to a road, and in no time they were surrounded by Casinos, and there was a giant sign that said, **Welcome to _fabulous_ Las Vegas Nevada. **They were passing the Bellagio fountains, when Rico took a picture of them. They were beautiful at night. They saw it all in one quick sweep. The eiffel tower, the luxor, the statosphere. It was all there. Private gapped at the beauty. They stopped abruptly in front of the entrance of Ceasars Palace.

Destiny took off her helmet, and her feathers stuck up. Each one wafted like a feathery afro. She didn't seem to notice them all smiling, and giggling. She shrugged it off. "Alright does anybody need to do anything before we head off?" She looked at everyone, and they shook their heads no. "Alright lets head on out. Destiny went through the city to grab different supplies. She stopped at a zoo, to grab some supplies for the four newest members of the group. The boys went with her, while Marlene, and the lemurs stayed behind.

Marlene looked over at Maurice. "Do you think Skipper's alright?" She asked curiously. Maurice looked out in the blankness of the desert. It seemed to stretch for miles on end. He had never seen such distance of openess, except for the open sea back in Madagascar. He looked back at Marlene.

He sighed heavily. "I'm not really sure. Destiny seems to believe he's fine." Marlene nodded, still concerned. "Don't worry, Marlene. We'll find him. I just know it." She smiled, and hugged Maurice. About ten minutes later, Destiny came back with fruits, and other supplies, and the team sped off towards the desert.


End file.
